Demigods, The Mafia And Orange County
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. Involves Alex and Marissa who are in their early 20s. Marissa is a Designer Model, and Alex who's the head waitress in the Bait Shop. Everything was normal. Not until the year for their 24th birthday.
1. Hello Orange County!

**PG To R (Just to be safe) **

Author's Notes:  
Italics mean they are Alex's or Marissa's thoughts.

Involves Alex and Marissa who are in their early 20s. Marissa is a Designer Model, and Alex who's the head waitress in the Bait Shop. Everything was normal. Not until the year for their 24th birthday.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The OC. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

Part I: Hello Orange County!

In a very secluded island, a child was born; A girl, half mortal, half god. It was believed she had inherited powers that can destroy the entire human race. But she was not immortal like prophecies say. Her parents were believed to be ODIN and a golden haired woman who they believed to have special gifts. But of course these are just tales passed from town to town. Some say since the mother had died the day she was born, many have pursued for the child. Because anyone who had the power to influence the child can rule over her. There were rumors that the child was slain by the Mafia. At times there were stories the Russian mob has kept the child in their care. Some say her nanny has taken into liberty to raise the child away from the fangs of those who would try and abuse her. If it was true, the child would be a grown woman by now. She would have probably mingled with humans and still remain undetected. One thing is certain, when this child reaches the age of 25, she will be a force to reckon with.

----

"Alex! I told you to go to table three!"

"I'm sorry Jodie! I had to help the old guy stand up... I'll be there... I'm going now..."

_Hi. I'm Alex Kelly. And that brunette over there is my boss Jodie. She can sometimes be nasty but most of the time she's nice. We've been friends since I was fifteen. I was originally from Scotland. I think I was born there. I'm not really sure. I left for California with my grandmother when I was seven. So I didn't really absorb the English accent not even the Scottish accent, just in case they were different. I graduated with a management degree from UCLA. I'm currently 23, pretty much single... I work well here... at the Bait Shop. Anyway, enough of me... I gotta get back to work._

Alex approached table number four.

"Can I get your orders?" Alex inquired politely.

"Sure Sweet Cheeks! I'd like to order a lap dance." The drunken man held on to Alex's ass, making her roll her eyes.

She took his hand and held it tight till he winced in pain. Alex let it go and started to walk away.

"You broke my hand!" The man cried out.

_Now that... Was a typical work day. Some people get too drunk and look at me as if I was a hooker. I kinda got used to it though. But there are times that I get carried away. Just like that. Jodie sometimes tells me it's ok... but i know that it's not. We'll lose some customers just because of that. I don't know where I get that much strength to make them regret touching my ass though. hehehe!_

"Alex I told you to just back off..." Jodie shook her head in dismay.

"He was harassing me..." Alex shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Look I'm all for you... But can you try not to break their bones?"

"Can you tell them not to touch me?"

"How can I? You look absolutely... delicious at anything." Jodie growled then began to laugh.

Alex just shook her head and smiled.

Right then, Marissa Cooper entered the Bait Shop. Alex followed her with her gaze. She was abruptly brought back to reality by a whack in the head from Jodie who was still grinning at her. Slowly, Alex took baby steps to their table; amusing Jodie immensely.

_Marissa Cooper. She's Julie Cooper's daughter. She's beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and definitely hot... I've been around her for five years. We went to the same high school together. I doubt if she remembers me. Heck! I don't think she even knows my name! She hangs out with Summer Roberts, her head designer. Oh yeah... They own that new fashion house downtown. She's with Ryan Atwood. I don't know... Like forever? She loves vodka straight up or with orange juice. Am I a stalker? Of course NOT! I just try to register stuff I find out about her. I mean... She'll never notice me. You figured it out huh? Yeah... I have a thing for her... Ever since the day I saw her walk into class. I know it's better left hidden. She has ATWOOD for crying out loud._

"Can I get you anything?" Alex asked casually.

"Vodka straight up." Marissa replied without turning her gaze towards Alex.

"I'll have a glass if water please?" Summer raised her hand to get Alex's attention.

Alex nodded and wrote down the orders.

"I'll have a beer." Ryan ordered.

Nodding, Alex jot it down and walked towards the bar. She was concentrating on the paper she had. When she looked up Jodie was grinning at her again.

"You know... You look like a love sick puppy whenever she comes in for drinks or dinner. You should ask her out."

Alex turned and glanced at Marissa. Ryan's arm was snaking their way to her waist. Marissa didn't really show any emotion. But Alex was still heartbroken.

"I can't..." Alex replied dropping her head and turning towards the bar.

"Here you go." She said casually, handing over the order sheet to Jodie.

"You can Alex. I mean... What have you got to lose..."

"Let's see now..." Alex looked up and thought for a moment.

"Aside from my personal pride... my heart?" Alex shook her head and frowned.

"Well you know what they say... You'll never know till you try..."

Alex watched Jodie prepare the drinks Marissa's group has ordered. Slowly she turned and watched Marissa chat with Summer. She slowly flipped her hair, making Alex gawk in awe. Alex shook her head.

_I guess Jodie's right huh? My nana always said, people lose not because they didn't get what they want, but because they never had the courage to try. Then again, how can you try something with someone unavailable?_

Marissa rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ryan had been trying to pull her close but she really felt uncomfortable. She would tap the table a few times before wiggling out of Ryan's clutches.

_I swear... One of these days, I'm going to have THE TALK with him. Oh hi. Marissa Cooper here. And the one beside me... Yeah... The guy who thinks he's the only one who looks good in the room is my current boyfriend. Ryan. Opposite me is my best friend Summer Roberts. And this is my typical night out with them. I'm happy. Oh what the heck... It's all in my brain... I'M NOT! Everything has turned into a routine and I swear I'm getting sick of it. _

Alex pops up and brings over the drinks.

"Call me if you need anything." Alex smiled and walked away.

Marissa follows her with her gaze. And for a moment her eyes were locked to the swaying golden hair.

_Now that's nice. Ok... Hold it... Rewind... She's nice. I mean... She smiles even though we sometimes treat her like a robot. Yeah I know her. I went to High School with her. She was seated next to me. Alex Kelly. How could I forget? She's the only best thing in High School. Only if she knew. But it's different now. This isn't High School anymore. Ok... Stop. I can't think about her that way anymore because I have a boyfriend... Although... Yeah... She's hotter than ever._

Marissa smiled at herself. Ryan and Summer shot her confused looks.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Summer asked.

"It's nothing really. Go drink up!" Marissa took her shot glass up and made a throw down.

_To puppy loves, first loves, lost loves... _

Marissa put the shot glass down to the table and glanced at Alex who was standing beside the bar.

_And to loves that could have been..._


	2. Surfacing Truths

**Part II: Surfacing Truths**

Alex lived in her apartment right next to the beach. Tonight, the moon was full, and inside her apartment, Alex was restlessly tossing and turning. The dreams have become more unpleasant as days passed by. At nights like these, Alex would wake up screaming. It was a good thing she doesn't have neighbors.

Alex woke up, sweat covering her body. She put her hand on her forehead, gently wiping the sweat. She stood up slowly and stared out the beach. It was empty, the moonlight uncovering anything that could have been hiding.

_I've been like this almost every night since last year. Sometimes I feel like my dreams are warning me. Question is about what?_

Alex breathed out heavily and noticed moving silhouettes on the beach. Squinting her eyes, she was shocked to find two wolves somewhat staring at her.

_Wolves? How can there be wolves in the beach? I must be out of my mind…_

Alex shook her head and stared out the window again. The wolves disappeared.

----

Jodie was already in the Bait Shop the next morning. She was reading a few bills that have been sent. Alex came in looking a little bit tired.

_If it weren't for Jodie, I must be an owner of something as big as Microsoft. Well… Maybe. A girl can dream…_

"Didn't sleep much again?" Jodie asked as she turned to fix Alex some tea.

"Yeah… The dreams… They're bothering me…" Alex replied resting her chin on the bar.

"If I didn't have a sex life or a girlfriend since the day I was born… I'd probably have dreams like yours. COLD… LONELY… NIGHTS…"

"Very funny… Har! Har!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Better do something fast to change those nightmares into sweet dreams." Jodie suggested as her gaze turned whatever was behind Alex.

Alex turned and stared at the person.

Marissa Cooper.

"Hi. I'd like an OJ please?" Marissa greeted without looking at Alex.

Alex smiled then turned away.

_Ouch… How painful can that be? She completely… Utterly… Ok I'm being redundant… Set me aside! I mean she stood beside me and I didn't even get a "Hi" God… Why am I still into her? I'm not going anywhere? Why can't I just like someone else? You agree with me right? I'm better off tailing some other girl rather than being stuck with someone who can't even see me…_

Alex started to open the windows and was surprised to see two wolves outside.

_What the?_

Alex briefly closed her eyes then opened them again. She found a wolf-less space.

_I need a vacation from all of this. From the dreams… From the wolves… From Marissa... Time to visit Nana in LA._

----

"Find the old hag and you'll find the girl. This is the closest we have ever gotten to their location. Do not fail me." A white haired man spoke.

The three white hooded mercenaries in front of him nodded and suddenly disappeared.

"Once I have the girl in my hands, I will be come invincible."

----

"Nana!" Alex opened the door and hugged her aged grandmother.

_Meet my grandmother… She's the only family I have left. She still has her English accent mind you. But she's cool. She's been taking care of me since I was born. She told me my mom died giving birth to me. Well… My dad… I don't know who he is or where he is. I could hate him, but my Nana told me not to. She told me he had no other choice._

"Alex dear… You could have called that you were coming."

"It's ok Nana. I brought you Chinese along the way." Alex smiled helping her grandmother sit down the dining chair.

"I bought you… Let's see…" Alex began to take out the food out of the paper back just then strong winds blew from the window.

Alex walked towards the window and closed it. As she turned, the glass shattered, revealing three white hooded men standing in front of her mother.

"NANA!" Alex shouted as two of the men kicked her in the stomach pushing her towards the wall.

Alex stood up slowly. She turned and saw that her grandmother was in the clutches of one of the hooded men.

"Where is she?" The man asked shaking her grandmother.

"I do not know… What you are saying…"

He turned and was about to knock the old lady unconscious. But Alex held on to her grandmother. Using her right hand she held her grandmother by the waist. Using her left hand she put her palm on the man's chest.

"LET GO OF MY GRANDMOTHER!" Alex yelled and force surged from her left arm.

The force pushed the man away destroying the apartment door. Alex grew wide-eyed and stared at her palm. The two accomplices took out broad swords.

"I think we found her." One man said.

"We have to bring her alive." The other one replied.

They nodded and turned to Alex who grew afraid at the sight of the swords. She hugged her grandmother, who was still shaken. And would let the men slice her before the old lady, just then two wolves flew from the window and bit the two men. At the sound of wolves growling Alex turned her head and found the wolves chewing their way to the garments. Then men hurriedly shook the wolves away. They ran out of the apartment taking their friend with them. Alex knew they would come back. Looking back to the wolves, the animals have sat down. They stared at Alex much like how dogs would stare at their master. Alex stood up slowly with her grandmother in hand.

"Who are they? What do they want from you?" Alex asked her breathing was shallow.

"They have come for you." Her grandmother answered.

"Me why me? And these wolves… I've seen them… In Orange County…" Alex stared at the wolves which have begun to whimper.

"They are your father's. Meet Geki and Freki…"

----

The white hooded men appeared into the room of the white haired man.

"Are you successful?" He asked.

"We have found them. But the girl has slowly gained her powers. Odin also sent his wolves to guard her."

"Incompetents!" The man raised his hand lifting the three hooded men from their feet.

"I do not handle failures lightly." And with some invisible force he broke the necks of all three men.

He took away his hand and stared at the city in front of him.

"Caleb… Nichol… Does not… Take… Failures… Lightly…"

----

Alex watched her nana sleep on the bed. The apartment was still in shambles. The wolves slept at the foot of the bed. Somewhat guarding the two women from future intruders. Alex stood up and stared at the moonlit sky.

_Ok… Now get this… I'm… Half mortal… I know you know that means human… And half god… Freaky… And people are after my butt… My dad is… Odin… My mother is… Anna… A sorceress. How I came to be is too long to explain… Thing is I inherited some of their powers. I'm not really all knowing… But my memory is hyper active… That's why I can recall my mother's spells… My father can give life… But I can only heal… Well… The rest are still pretty bizarre to me… The dogs… I mean the wolves are my father's. My nana said they are here to protect me. _

The wolves stirred and walked towards Alex's feet. Alex bent down and rubbed their sides. The wolves sat down liking the attention.

"Way to spend your 24th birthday…" Alex smiled and stared out the moon again.


	3. New Start and a Comic Book Freak Sensei

**Part III: A New Start and a Comic Book Freak Sensei**

Knowing danger is still at their midst, Alex opted not to leave her Nana in LA. She packed their bags the next day and set out for Orange County. Although Alex knew that staying in Orange County wasn't any different if they stayed in LA, having Jodie around was a source of courage for Alex. They were after her, and she'll have Jodie to stay with her grandmother. On the way back to Newport, the wolves seem to have loved staying on the back of Alex's jeep. Alex, however, had no idea what to feed them. Sure enough the wolves didn't seem to beg the blonde for food; which meant Alex's new pets are not much of an additional mouth to feed.

"Ok nana here we are. You rest on the couch while I grab our bags." Alex helped the old woman to sit on the couch and was about to go out when she saw the wolves carrying some of their garments using their teeth.

"Well what do you know? I have use for you after all!" Alex smiled and took the bags out of the animals' teeth.

She rubbed their heads and stood up.

"Nana… I have to work tonight. I promised Jodie I'll make up for the vacation…" Alex yelled as she placed the bags on her guest room.

"It's ok dear. I will be safe."

Coming out of the room, Alex knelt down and motioned the wolves to come near her. They immediately went towards her.

"Take care of my nana ok? Don't let anyone try and hurt her." Alex smiled as she rubbed the wolves' heads once more.

----

"We have found the girl. She has taken the old lady with her back to Newport." The brunette reported.

"Good." Caleb replied looking out his window.

"Shall we order another attack to retrieve her?"

"No. Find someone to watch her. Someone with stealth… We have to know what she wants. What she dreams of…" Caleb trailed off, the thunder roared just outside the building.

"What for?"

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY JUDGMENT?" Caleb raised his hand lifting the brunette off her feet.

"No! MY LORD! I apologize… I did not mean…" the brunette stammered and fear.

Caleb lowered his hand abruptly making the brunette fall down with a thud. She hurriedly stood up and bowed down then frantically walked out the door. Caleb looked out the window with thunder and lighting roaring at his midst.

"She is half human. And humans have their own weaknesses."

----

"ALEX! Table five!" Jodie hollered.

It was another busy day in the Bait Shop. Alex hurriedly went to take table five's order. Looking up to her customers she smiled.

It was Marissa and Summer.

"I'll take water please." Summer said winking at Alex.

Alex smiled and jotted the order down. She turned and looked at Marissa who was still reading a menu.

"Your order?" Alex politely asked smiling at the concentrating brunette.

"I'll have a…"

THERE YOU ARE!

A voice yelled halting Marissa. It was Ryan.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

_Right… He's been looking all over. Cheating asshole… Yeah cheating. You heard that right. He's been cheating with my SISTER! That's why he's always in the MOOD to be too close. My sister, well, Lindsay, I don't really know. She's my step sister so I don't really know how her head works. They can have each other for all I care._

"So what if you were?" Marissa glared at him making him lose the smile on his face.

Alex just back away. Not intending to listen in to the conversation.

"Ryan we're having a girls' night out. SO SHOO!" Summer scowled and moved her hands shooing him away.

"Marissa we need to talk." Ryan pleaded and took Marissa's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Marissa angrily took her hand away from his grip.

"Marissa… I'm going to make you whether you like it or not." Ryan commanded and took the brunette's hand gripping it tighter.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Marissa yelled frantically trying to get out of Ryan's death grip.

Alex heard Marissa's plea and walked back towards table number five. Ryan felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"The lady asked you to let go." Alex said coolly.

"This is not your business. Go tend to someone's order."

Alex gripped Ryan's shoulder using her left hand then took Marissa's gripped arm gently with her right hand. When the brunette was finally out of the boy's death grip, she tried to gently push him away. Good thing there was a table behind him to stop him from going farther. He would have flown across the dance floor with Alex's force. Ryan, unfortunately knock himself out. COLD. Alex stared at the unconscious fellow.

_I better try to hold my anger. I might end up hurting… Or killing people. I don't really want to go to prison…_

Alex thoughts were interrupted with a brunette jumping to hug her.

"Thank you…" Marissa whispered.

She smiled at the warmth of Alex's body near her.

_My hero. My… Oh please don't look at me like that… I know… I'm taking advantage of the moment. But hey… I waited so long just to hold her close._

"It's ok. Are you alright?" Alex looked into Marissa's hand which was red from Ryan's grip.

"I'm alright now." Marissa smiled and stared into Alex's blue eyes.

----

"Now Geki, would you happen to know how to open this TV Alex has here?" The old lady asked but the wolf only whimpered in reply.

"Grandma I'm home. I got you salad and pasta."

"Alex dear. How do you turn this on?" The old woman pointed at the TV.

"I'll do it grandma…" Alex bent to get the control then suddenly a puff of white smoke filled the room.

"GEKI! FREKI! GUARD MY GRANDMOTHER!" Alex yelled as she prepared for the worse.

THUD!

"ODIN YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE SUBTLE!" A voice yelled coughing along the way.

"That hurts. Hi! Seth Cohen; AKA half valkyrie, half human. I'll be your guide for the rest of your HALF-GODLY training." The curly head man took his hand out and grinned at a very shocked Alex.

"Ok… He didn't tell me you were mute…" Seth looked up and glared at the ceiling.

"No. I'm not… Mute…" Alex mumbled in reply.

"Oh… My dear Elena how have you been?" Seth turned to the old woman and gave him a hug.

Elena just smiled warmly.

Geki and Freki growled at him making him float up into the ceiling.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! You're not going to tear off my pants again! OOOHHH! Return of Superman!" Seth's lit up at the sight of the comic book.

Alex just watched him flip the pages still in shock.

"You know I have the complete collection from the very first release of the comic book. Do you have Hunter Prey? OHHH! You should take a look at the things I drew!" With a stroke from his hand, his drawing pad appeared.

He showed them to Alex who was growing stiff at the moment.

"See? Maybe I can do yours. Whips and all?" Seth grinned and Alex could only try to smile back at him.


	4. Love Gained, Love Lost

**Part IV: Love Gained, Love Lost**

Returning to the dark office of Caleb Nichol, the dark brunette knelt down to report recent events in Alex's life.

"She is already under tutelage. She will be more powerful by every passing day." She said making Caleb turn to her.

"What about our bait?"

"Apparently, she had already been introduced to her even before we found out who she was."

"Those imbeciles…" Caleb whisked his hand and threw anything on his table onto the floor.

"As of now, only one thing would be keeping her for taking more of the bait."

"Lure her away from the old hag. And I shall deal with her myself."

----

Alex and Jodie were cleaning up after hours in the Bait Shop. Just outside ere Marissa and Summer.

_Breathe in… Breathe out…How the hell do you do this? I mean how do you ask Alex Kelly out…? Well… I could try…_

_Hi I'm Marissa… The girl you saved last night? I was wondering if you would want to go out…_

_Too direct?_

_Hi gorgeous… I'm Marissa want to…_

_Ok… Too Seductive…_

_Hi… I was wondering…_

"Coop?" Summer tapped her from behind.

"Are you or are you not going to ask her out to thank her?"

"I am." Marissa replied nervously.

_I think…_

"Then get to it. I don't have all night…" Summer rolled her eyes while tapping her foot impatiently.

Just then Alex came out and bumped into Marissa who was still trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know people where still outside." Alex shyly made her distance then slowly walked away from Marissa.

Their eyes met… and their noses grazed. Marissa was still speechless and Alex was already walking away. Summer shook her head and started to speak.

"ALEX!" She yelled.

"Marissa was wondering if you're free tomorrow!"

Alex turned and smiled.

"Um… I am…"

"Go on…" Summer whispered, pushing Marissa towards Alex.

"Would you like to go out on a dinner?" Marissa asked nervously.

"You mean like… uh… date?" Alex asked back unsure if her ears were clean because of what she was hearing.

"Um… Not really. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday…" Marissa blushed at the mention of a date with the blonde.

"Oh…" Alex's tone yelled out a disappointment although she meant not to.

Marissa caught the tone and bit her lip. She mentally kicked herself for her last statement.

_Think fast Marissa._

"But it can… If you wanted it to be…" Marissa said audible enough for Alex to hear but not for Summer who squinted her eyes trying to figure out their conversation.

Alex smiled.

"Should I pick you up?" Alex asked.

"Only if you want to." Marissa replied.

Alex tried to look for a pen in her pocket. Marissa smiled and took a card from her purse.

"Here." She handed the card to Alex.

"Um… That has my address… My… Office address… And my personal phone numbers…" Marissa blushed while she placed the card in Alex's hand.

She felt the gentleness that was Alex.

"Alright. Pick you up at seven?" Alex asked again grinning this time.

Marissa nodded and smiled.

"WE… Should go." Summer said holding on to Marissa's arm.

"It's getting late." She added tugging Marissa's arm to get her attention.

"Yeah we… should go…" Marissa couldn't stray away from Alex even if Summer was completely dragging her already.

Alex smiled at the sight of the flustered brunette.

"I'll pick you up… Don't forget…" Alex waved and turned to her jeep.

----

"Alex dear you look good already. I know she will like you. Right Freki?" Elena smiled and Freki whimpered in reply.

"Try not to throw people on to their feet. Or fry them for that matter…" Seth grinned.

"I'll try to remember. Take care of my Nana ok?"

The wolves whimpered.

"I can only watch her. I have no business with her. But I can be your pager." Seth replied flexing his arms.

"Ok you do that. I'm going now Nana. Stay safe. I love you." Alex kissed the older woman's forehead and slowly went out the door.

"I love you too Alex. Have fun my dear." Elena smiled.

----

Marissa sat nervously on the living room. She tried to wait patiently but she ended up looking at their clock every minute. Julie came down the stairs and noticed Marissa's flustered demeanor.

"Who's the guy?" Julie asked walking up to Marissa.

"Um… It's a girl."

Julie's eyes widened.

"Batting for a new team I see. Had enough of boys?"

"No mom. She saved me from Ryan. I'm just going out to thank her somehow."

"I see. When did thankfulness become a reason to get all worked up?"

Marissa blushed and luckily the door bell rang.

_Saved by the bell…_

"Hi." Alex smiled as Marissa opened the door.

"Hi." Marissa blushed again"

"Shall we go?" Alex asked.

Marissa nodded and smiled taking Alex's hand.

----

"You know Elena. I do not know why they have to do this on TV." Seth pointed out as they watched an episode of Big Brother.

The old woman laughed in reply. Gently tapping Seth's floating legs beside her.

Suddenly the door flew open. And gradually, Caleb walked into the room.

"You have lived long enough Elena."

----

After dinner, Alex and Marissa walked hand in hand on the beach. The air was a little cold but the view was definitely romantic.

_Who would have thought I'll be holding Marissa's hand? Not me… I thought I would only be doing that in my dreams. This is for real right? My heart is speeding up again. But… I know… She's just here to thank me… But…She did tell me if I wanted it to be a date, it can be…_

Alex stopped walking while Marissa walked a few steps. She turned when she realized the blonde stopped and stared on the moon lit sky.

"You alright?" Marissa asked looking at Alex's eyes.

"Is this a date?" Alex asked turning to Marissa.

"You want it to be?" Marissa asked in reply.

"Do you?"

"I do." Marissa smiled walking closer to the blonde.

They stared at each others eyes before leaning in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle. The kind of first kiss that would make you fall in love again. Just then, Seth popped out behind Marissa. But only Alex can see the curly boy. Alex slowly parted her lips from Marissa's whose eyes were still closed. The brunette rested her head on Alex's chest holding her closer.

"Elena is in trouble. Come quickly."

Alex nodded and pulled away from Marissa.

"I have to go. I'll call you." Alex hurriedly turned to her jeep.

Marissa frowned in confusion.

_Was I a bit too fast? Did I freak her out? Please... Don't go…_

Alex stopped then turned back and ran towards Marissa.

"Take my jeep. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex gave Marissa a quick kiss handing her the keys.

Then she ran and disappeared.

"Bye…"

----

"I won't get there in time." Alex yelled as she ran.

"Fly." Seth yelled back.

"Fly?"

"Yeah FLY!" Seth yelled again.

Alex stopped and looked around for people. Once she was sure no one was looking, she bent her knees and willed herself to fly. She zoomed towards the air and flew her way home. Seeing the door out of the way, she went straight into the house, halting herself by rolling over to the ground. Every thing was in shambles. Geki and Freki were bleeding but were still alive. Alex put her hands on the wolves and healed their worn out bodies. They whimpered as they regained their strength. Alex looked around. Her nana was nowhere to be found. She walked through the house and onto the back door. On the beach she saw her nana being lifted up by a man she can barely see.

"NANA!" Alex yelled running towards the beach.

"ALEX NO!" Elena yelled pleading Alex not to come near.

Just then the man broke the old woman's neck. Killing her instantly. The man hurriedly disappeared onto a black smoke. Alex held her hand out and fireballs formed. She threw them towards the smoke but to no avail. The man has already escaped.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex shouted looking at her grandmother's lifeless body.

"No… No…" Alex shook her head violently.

She knelt down and put her hands over her nana but she was already dead. Alex can not save her anymore. Alex felt life being sucked out of her. Anything that was good in her life which started with this old woman was gone. Reduced into painful memories and a painful night that she could not stop. She felt powerless, weak, and worthless.

Alex clenched her fist. And tears rolled down. Seth and the wolves stood beside her.

"I'm sorry Alex." Seth whispered knowing Alex's deep pain.

"What kind of a half god am I if I can't save the people I love…?" Alex whispered back.

"Alex this is not your fault." Seth held on to Alex's shoulder.

With tears streaming down her eyes, Alex stood up and flew into the sky. Seth didn't dare follow her.

The sky darkened as Alex hid herself onto the heavy clouds. Thunder and lightning were around her. She screamed endlessly as the rain started to fall. She was alone now. No family.

----

Marissa arrived home still thinking about Alex. The rain was heavily pouring. She ran inside and dragged herself towards her room. Just then she felt sharp tingles from her heart. They hurt. She looked out her window, thunder came crashing down and the rain poured harder.

"Alex…"


	5. Getting More Entwined

**Part V: Getting More Entwined**

The leaves rustled as the cold winds blew in Orange County. The skies grew dark but rain did not dare fall. Alex stood by her grandmother's grave. Seth was beside her, helping her get through her emotional turmoil. She hasn't uttered a word to him since that faithful night. He knew somehow his student was cursing herself, who she was, and the powers that have bestowed her so called gifts. Alex was in a sensitive stage. A rage block out could mean disaster who ever comes in her way. The black dress Alex wore helped hide the tear stains that her eyes could not. Alone in a world with only a half Valkyrie to guide her, she was close to letting go, letting go of life itself. Just then she felt warm arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer. The feeling somehow eased the pain. Alex breathed in deeply. She stood emotionless staring at her grandmother's grave.

Marissa rested her head on to the back of Alex's neck. She bravely pulled her closer. Her lips touched the blonde's skin. She felt Alex stiffen but she held her closer. Right then, she felt Alex's fingers on top of hers. Marissa closed her eyes praying Alex would not take them off. To her relief, Alex didn't take them off of her. Marissa sighed softly under Alex's skin.

"I'm not going anywhere Alex…" Marissa whispered.

Alex cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

_I can't let her stay with me. She's going to be always in danger. I can't let her endanger herself. I will always be followed. I will always be fought off. And they will use anything or anyone to get through me… I will not let that happen… Not again… Not while I can still help it… I care about you Marissa. Always…_

"We can't see each other anymore…" Alex whispered back.

Marissa didn't reply. She didn't move her hands nor her head which was still resting on Alex's back.

_Why is she doing is? She's afraid. She's afraid she'll lose me too. Alex… I've waited too long to be with you… I'm not going to let you go._

"Why are you doing this?" Marissa let go of Alex and stepped back a bit.

"I will only put you in danger." The blonde replied not tearing her gaze away from her grandmother's grave.

"STOP IT!" Marissa yelled and forced Alex to turn to face her.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Definitely my cue to leave."

Then he popped out.

"I'm not going to let you push me Alex Kelly." Marissa stared straight into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Marissa you don't know what you're saying…" Alex dropped her eyes to the ground.

"I do. People die Alex. And I don't care if I die… Let me die loving you…" Marissa practically screamed and threw her fists onto Alex's chest.

_You're frustrating me Kelly. Why are you doing this to me?_

Alex took hold of the brunette's fists on her shoulders. She opened Marissa's hands and entwined their fingers.

"You… love me?" Alex asked looking at the brunette.

"Ever since I laid my eyes on you since freshman year..." Marissa lovingly stared back, pulling Alex closer.

They both smiled at each other for the first time in days.

Not so far away, in the same cemetery, two men in black watched closely.

"Are you sure that's her?"

"Yes you jackass…"

"No wonder she hits so hard."

"What?"

"Nothing. Are we going to take her now?"

"No. Luke said she should either be sedated or persuaded."

"Well, I'm not going to do the persuading."

"Why? You know her?"

"Let's just say we had a bar experience."

"Really?"

"Really… And I'd say she was rough!"

----

Caleb Nichol stood in his office silently. The brunette entered and knelt down in his presence.

"She is at her weakest." The brunette spoke.

"Good make sure she is loved."

"Yes father."

"I'm sorry you had to be the bait my dear daughter. But I had no other choice." Caleb Nichol walked towards his daughter and took her hands.

"It's alright father."

"I'm sorry for my outbursts the other time…"

"Father it is alright. You were tensed."

"She is the greatest gift you can ever have. And your alliance… will make our family invincible. We can even take over the world!"

"Father I should go."

"Alright my dear daughter."

The brunette slowly stood up and walk towards the door.

"Marissa…"

"Yes father?"

"You never failed me." Caleb Nichol smiled and watched his daughter disappear.

Marissa put her hood up as she entered her room. She looked out the stars.

_I'm sure you're all wondering. I'm with him. Caleb Nichol. He's my father. I love Alex with all my heart. And the only way I could save her was be the bait. My father's bait. To be part of his evil scheme. I plan to tell Alex soon. To keep her away from my father… And hopefully not away from me…_

----

Just around a garage not far away from the beach lights lit up. The cold wind breezed through Orange County. Murmurs of new beginnings, of new plans. A group of three young henchmen in black were smoking, devising a way to lure the half god into their favor. These henchmen are members of the Mafia that have found refuge in Newport.

"Damn it Ryan you ate all of the donuts!"

"I was hungry Trey!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine!"

"Hey you guys. The Don has called. He'll be arriving tomorrow. How was the stake-out?" Luke sat beside the two buffoons.

"Turns out Ryan's ex is dating her. We talk to Ryan's ex. We get to her."

"I see. Well you know what we have to do then."

The three nodded and plans were made.

The night sky was filled with thunder again. More danger was brewing.

----

Alex sat on the beach in her backyard and stared at the sky. Seth was floating beside her reading one of Alex's comic books.

"Seth… Do I get to be pregnant?"

"Yeah… You can even make someone pregnant." Seth replied still reading the comic book.

"Really?"

"Really. Now missy… Those are not the questions you are supposed to ask me."

Alex laughed and stood up.

"Watch this Seth…" Alex took her hand out and wrote into the sky.

"Fancy stuff Miss Kelly. I might say you're trying to get into somebody's pants."

----

Marissa stood beside her window and watched the stars. She was wearing a white silk night gown which reached her knees. Suddenly there it was. Written in bright red across the sky. Marissa smiled and giggled as she read.

Alex Kelly Loves Marissa Cooper


	6. Knock Before You Enter

**Part VI: Knock Before You Enter**

The next three days were rather uneventful. Alex worked overtime at the Bait Shop with Jodie. Business was going well specially with parties lined up due to the Holidays.

"Alex, can you check the boxes of liquor that just came in?" Jodie yelled from her office.

"Sure." Alex replied heading off to the storage room.

Alex had been preoccupied with training with Seth early morning, spending time with Marissa during lunch, and work in the afternoon till late night. Physical intimacy has been kept into minimal though. It frustrated Alex but she thought it was for the best. She hasn't figured out the part where she might make Marissa pregnant. That part, she wasn't ready for.

She was finishing her checklist when she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist.

"I've been meaning to ask Jodie for your free day…" Marissa softly said kissing the back of Alex's neck.

"Hey…" Alex turned feeling her body shiver to Marissa's lips.

The brunette rested her arms over Alex's shoulders and leaned closer. Her body was silently aching for Alex's touch. And before they knew it, their lips crashed into each others and kissed intensely. Alex's hands suddenly found themselves under the hem of Marissa's blouse. Her fingertips caressed the soft skin underneath. The sensation fueled Marissa's eager body, but she demanded for more. It was clearly evident with the way she was kissing Alex, with was filled with so much hunger. Alex was already getting lost in the heated make-out session. She was about to close the storage room door. But they suddenly heard Summer yelling, abruptly ending their intensity. They slowly pulled apart and went out of the storage room. They found Summer at the bar arguing with Jodie.

"I told you I needed the place for one hundred people and now you're telling me you're short on hands?" Summer yelled angrily.

"Well you didn't say they weren't midgets like you are. I mean we can serve tiny servings all at once with the people that can work that night." Jodie replied mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Summer crossed her arms and glared at Jodie.

"Chill… What seems to be the problem?" Alex intervened.

"Your boss here says she is short on hands for the party tomorrow." Summer exclaimed raising her hands.

"Like I said you didn't say they weren't midgets!" Jodie retorted.

"I can come in to work Jodie. It's not a problem." Alex cut in.

It was Alex's day off. But she wouldn't mind helping out Jodie.

"No. You told me you had something lined up. I'm not going to give in just because Miss Midget Vogue says so…" Jodie replied rolling her eyes.

"What?" Summer was about to jump over the bar but held back by Alex.

Marissa was listening from behind Alex. And once she was sure Summer wasn't going to attack Jodie, she whispered to Alex's ear.

"What plans?"

Alex didn't reply. She was caught up with Jodie and Summer's ramblings.

"I am not a midget!" Summer yelled.

"Oh I think you are. I think you're so small my pinkie can give you and orgasm!" Jodie laughed and turned to her office.

"You didn't just say that! I sooo didn't hear you say that! Come back here and take that back!" Summer angrily followed.

Alex and Marissa were stunned to say anything at the moment. Their daze wore off when they heard Jodie's office door close.

"Should we follow?" Alex asked.

"They're adults. They will be fine." The brunette replied.

"Yeah… Adults…"

"So… What do you have lined up?"

"Um… Nothing…"

Marissa smiled thinking it might be a surprise. She didn't ask anymore details.

On the other side of Jodie's office door, Summer was still yelling at Jodie.

"I am not a midget! And for your information… I need more than your pinkie… to…"

Summer couldn't finish. Jodie's lips were already on hers and she was getting lost with the tingly feeling. Jodie pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Summer asked looking back.

"Aren't you going to slap me or something?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Can you please stop with the questions and just kiss me?"

Jodie arched her brows with the smaller brunette's demeanor.

"What if I say I'd do more than that?" Jodie questioned watching Summer move in closer.

"Who says I'm not up for that?"

Then they were off. Lips meeting in so much passion that they hurriedly cleared Jodie's desk without breaking it. Their arms roamed each other's bodies. At times lingering just to feel the other's skin. Jodie took hold of Summer's waist and turned her around. She lifted her up and made her sit on the table. She parted the smaller girl's legs and touched her wet center. Summer moaned, her head snapped back because of the touch. Jodie stared at her as Summer gently moved her head and looked towards Jodie.

"Do it." Summer said hoarsely.

"What?"

"I say DO IT!" Summer yelled and pulled Jodie closer kissing her fiercely.

Their tongues met battling for supremacy in their mouths. Gasping for air, Jodie didn't think twice. Summer was wearing as skirt, fortunately, so she didn't waste time. Hurriedly her hands slid into Summer's skirt and found the bands of her panties, pulling them down then throwing it onto her chair. Jodie stopped and looked at Summer. Slowly she walked in between the smaller girl's legs, making them part.

"Pinkie?" Jodie asked playfully.

"Oh you need more than that…" Summer grinned and pulled Jodie to her and began kissing her again.

Jodie although was preoccupied with Summer's heated kisses, slowly found her way inside and touched Summer's aroused clit. Using her middle finger, she stroked it, Summer acknowledged it with her moans which were getting louder with each pass.

Gasping for air Summer whispered.

"Don't just tease me… Fuck me!"

With those words in mind. Jodie caught Summer's lips again then with a single trust entered Summer's wet center. Jodie used to fingers to go in and out of Summer. Their kisses stopped. Jodie nipped Summer's neck and Summer held Jodie's head close to her as she moved to the rhythm of Jodie's fingers moaning as well.

On the other side of Jodie's office door. Marissa was sitting on the barstool while Alex cleaned up.

"I should go." Marissa said looking at her watch.

"I'll just tell Jodie I'll take you home. I'll be right back." Alex leaned in and kissed Marissa's lips over the bar then walked towards Jodie's office.

Back inside Jodie's office, Summer was about to reach her orgasm.

"More Jodie… More… I'm there…." Summer mumbled in Jodie's neck.

"Stay with me baby… stay with me…"

Slowly, Alex opened the door and was about to speak but saw Summer riding Jodie's fingers towards her orgasm. Alex grew pale and hurriedly closed the door. She walked back to Marissa who was confused at how she looked.

"Are you alright?" Marissa asked assessing Alex's face.

"I'm fine. Let's go…" Alex replied robotically as she took Marissa's hand.

Marissa could only follow her as she dragged her to her jeep.

The drive back to Marissa's home was rather silent. Marissa glanced at Alex as she drove but she couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Marissa, can I ask you something?" Alex suddenly spoke not tearing her eyes from the road.

"Uhum…"

"Do you think you can wait till our wedding night to sleep with me?"

Marissa furrowed her brows with the question but she knew very well the answer. She smiled before she replied.

"I'll wait till forever Alex."

Alex smiled and gave Marissa a quick glance. She took hold of Marissa's hand and grinned.

"It doesn't matter when Alex." Marissa added, squeezing Alex's hand gently.


	7. Losing Everything

**Part VII: Losing Everything**

Alex breathed in deeply. The sweet smell of the ocean was rather soothing for her. It helped her calm herself at times when nightmares flood her sleep. She had been restlessly experiencing such. The last time it happened, her grandmother died. She only had Marissa. And it was definitely stressing her out. The wolves whimpered beside her. It was like they knew what she was feeling. She smiled and looked out into the ocean again. The dream started to hunt her even while she was awake.

_I couldn't breathe. I was running like hell. I look behind my back and there they were. Three men in black with silver desert eagle guns. They were after me. If I didn't know what I really was, I would have stopped and asked them why. But I know who I am… And I will never let them take me. I run as fast as I can. At times I gasp for more air; my lungs were starting to burn. And then there she was, some woman I can barely recognize the face. She appears in front of me and holds out her hand. She pulls me up and I feel my heart being ripped away from my chest. The pain is overwhelming. And just then… I wake up._

Alex shook her head and stared out into the ocean again. She has told Seth about her dreams. Seth could only put unconscious worries as the reasons for the dreams. She knew he was lying. Someone around Orange County is bound to kill her. And that person was going to rip her heart out.

----

Marissa was looking intently at her designs for spring collection. She was trying to concentrate but to no avail. The thought of hiding her real identity has been bugging her since Alex mentioned the word marriage. She loved Alex but she knew she had to be honest. She was afraid of the blonde's reaction though. If Alex pulls away from Marissa. Caleb will be forced to kill Alex. Alex is no good to Caleb Nichol if she doesn't sway his way. If that was the case, Alex can't be good to anybody. She will end up dead.

Marissa rubbed her forehead and looked at her phone. There were no messages but there was a missed call. She took her phone up and checked. It was from Ryan. Her brows furrowed as she wondered what he could have wanted. This was another problem in the making. If he wants Marissa back, Alex would be upset. Upsetting a half-god isn't great. It may end up really bloody.

Marissa stood up and walked out of her office and went straight to Summer's office. Outside the door she heard moans. Marissa's eyes grew wide. Maybe she should come back later. Because she doesn't want to know what was happening on the other side. Shaking her head she went back to her office and took her car keys. Maybe it was a sign she had to talk to Alex.

----

In a dark warehouse near the pier, Ryan, Trey and Luke waited. The Don should be arriving soon alongside with the rest of the people who will have to retrieve the child of the god Odin and the sorceress Anna. The Mafia has no intention of using Alex into any of their affairs. They would just hold Alex for auction and will be given to the highest bidder. They could care less about world domination. Money makes the world go round anyway.

The limousine made its way on the curb and the three buffoons straightened their suits up. Stopping in front of them, Trey opened the door and the Don walked out. He was a high priced lawyer and was ripped of his son and wife in a particular encounter in Las Vegas. He had a heart of stone; he could kill anyone who displeases him. He is Sandy Cohen, Seth Cohen's father.

"Do you have the key?" Sandy asked looking at his three men.

"Not yet sir. But we are going to get it by tonight." Ryan replied nervously rubbing his hands.

"Take as many men as you need. And take as many guns. I want this over with tonight." Sandy walked into the warehouse with his bodyguards in tow.

Just then truck loads of fire power arrived. Cars of Sandy's henchmen also came in. The clock was ticking. Alex's life is about to be shaken tremendously.

----

Marissa drove towards Alex's house. She was bringing her dinner and flowers. She had to be in Alex's good side once she tells her the truth. She hoped the love they had for each other would make the difference. She hoped Alex would believe her. Pulling up in Alex's driveway, she took her gifts and got out. Opening the front door she found Alex reading papers on the living room. She smiled and walked in.

"Hi… Busy?" Marissa greeted putting the things she bought on the coffee table.

"Hey… Not really…" Alex stood up and pulled Marissa closer, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips.

"I bought you dinner. And some flowers."

"You make yourself comfortable; I'll just find a vase for these…" Alex smiled and took the flowers.

The two had a quiet dinner and drank a few glasses of wine along the way. Afterwards Alex worked on the papers for work while Marissa lay on her head on the blonde's lap. She thought about how to tell the truth to the blonde. When she was decided, she slowly sat up earning a confused look from Alex.

Alex furrowed her brows, and looked at Marissa who turned to face her.

"Alex I…" Marissa began to say but suddenly she felt Alex stiffened as her hands touched the blonde's bare legs.

Alex swallowed hard. She was trying to stay focused but her hormones were really jumping up and down. She slowly leaned in to Marissa who closed her eyes. Alex through her pen away and pulled Marissa closer. Their lips touched and their hearts were ignited with the same fire the bothered them everyday. It was love and desire. And the two knew this was fairly been put away for too long.

They tongues met and the kiss grew more passionate. Their hands roamed each other's body making them shiver at the touch of bare skin from the other. Alex gently pulled Marissa towards her, letting the brunette's legs rest on her lap. She pulled her closer and then laid her on to the couch without breaking kiss. Pulling away, Alex looked into Marissa's eyes and smiled but Marissa returned her a look with so much fire in her eyes.

"Alex… Can you please hurry up? Because I can't hold on much longer…"

"Huh?"

"You've been holding out from me for too long… I think I'm all wet and would probably need to get off right now…"

Alex arched her brows. She was also trying to stop herself but this wasn't really something she would have said. At least it was Marissa who requested to jump over the foreplay and get over the real thing. Alex grinned and started to take off Marissa's lower garments.

Marissa breathed heavily. She tried to contain her anxiousness as Alex took her pants and panties off. She watched Alex with desire in her eyes. Alex put one of her legs up the couch the other on her shoulder. Slowly she felt gentle hands rub her aroused, wet clit. Alex stroked it slowly then she lid two fingers inside Marissa making her arch her back.

"You ok?" Alex asked looking down at her.

"Yes… I need… More…"

Alex slid in another finger than started to go in and out of her slowly at first then gaining speed. Marissa was dripping making the job easy for Alex's fingers. Alex's hands slip into Marissa's blouse and her bra. She rubbed and pulled Marissa's nipple gently while moving her other hand in and out of the brunette. Marissa could only whimper and move her hips. Alex felt Marissa's muscles contract as she began to reach her first orgasm.

"Don't… Stop… Almost there…" Marissa struggled to speak.

"Oh… There… Almost… Uh… Shit… ALEX!" Marissa arched her body as she reached her climax.

There was sweat falling from Alex's forehead. That took a while even though they skipped foreplay already. She licked her fingers clean then hovered over Marissa and started to kiss her. Marissa smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck her legs around Alex's waist.

"I love you…" Alex pulled away and said.

She smiled and looked down at Marissa who smiled back.

"I love you too…" Marissa pulled Alex into a kiss again and put her forehead against Alex's.

"I have to tell you something…" Marissa spoke softly as she ran her hands through Alex's hair.

Before Alex could answer there was a loud noise from the front yard. Someone had tripped over the trash can. Alex slowly moved away from Marissa and stood up. Marissa instinctively took hold of her lower garments and wore them. Suddenly the Geki and Freki ran from the kitchen and jumped out of Alex's windows. Guns started to fire away. Alex hurriedly took Marissa's hand and ran towards the kitchen and out of the back door. But they were greeted by Ryan and his Tommy gun.

"Hi..." Ryan smirked which made Alex glare in anger.

Alex pulled Marissa closer and held her tight. Marissa looked at her fearfully as she blasted towards the sky. Ryan tried to stop them by firing overhead but Alex was too fast.

Alex flew across the sky and decided to take Marissa back to her home. As she descended into the Nichol Mansion, they were greeted by men in white hoods. The same uniform of those who first attacked her in LA.

"Damn it." Alex was going to fly again only to feel Marissa weaken in her arms.

Marissa was shot in the shoulder and was bleeding immensely. She had to be healed but Alex had no time. Just then Caleb appeared and took Marissa out of Alex's hands. Alex grew angry and strong winds came forth as her protecting field. Not any of white hooded men can walk closer to her. As she was about to take Marissa's hand, Caleb took her in his arms and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"NO!" Alex shouted as thunder began roaring into the sky.

She turned to the white hooded men around her. They had chains, swords, and guns. They were going to stop Alex no matter what the cost. It was better than getting killed in Caleb's hands. They threw a net to catch her. But Alex ripped out of it. As soon she was free, Alex blasted into the sky again. She scanned Orange County for any sign of Marissa but was not successful. Suddenly, Caleb appeared in front of her. She threw fireballs at him but was getting through him. It was just his astral projection. He was nowhere near Alex.

"Where's Marissa?"

"Your girlfriend is safe. I must say you are quite the hero."

"Shut up! Give her back or I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Alex replied angrily.

The sky lit up with thunder and lightning. It was as if the sky was Alex's temper.

"You shall see her soon. But you have to do something for me."

"I will never in the world do anything for you."

"True. But you will change your mind. Soon."

With that Caleb's image disappeared. Alex gritted her teeth and descended. Back into the house she found Geki and Freki nibbling into a man's pants. Her house was trashed. She had nowhere to go. Alex was getting frustrated so she turned around into the beach and threw fireballs.

"Now you know how it feels to lose everything." A voice said from a distance.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sandy Cohen. And I'm here to help you."


	8. Will Never Turn My Back

**Part VIII: Will Never Turn My Back**

_Sandy Cohen._

Alex stared at the man in a black suit in front of her. He was rather medium in built, but there was only one thing that Alex found definitely eye catching: his eye brow. She tried hard not to laugh in such a predicament. A smile would slowly form on her lips but she tried to hide it by turning away from Sandy.

_Sandy Cohen. _

She repeated the name on her head again.

_Isn't Seth a Cohen? Damn you Seth! Where are you when I need you?_

"I'm here to help you Alex. Do not be afraid." Sandy spoke again.

"I never told you my name. I do not wish to harm you so stay away from me. I trust no one." Alex replied stepping back.

Sandy Cohen looked at the girl with less viciousness in his face. This was still a person in front of him. Persuasion was the key. To get to Alex Kelly, you cannot use force. You have to gain her trust. Sandy Cohen knew enough to stir Alex's emotions.

"You have been in danger from some time now." Sandy walked two steps closer.

Alex put out her hands and formed fireballs making him step back. He had to do this properly or he will surely face Alex's wrath.

"I know. With people like you… I'll always be in danger." Alex replied.

"Yes. But you need help. You didn't know you were sleeping with your enemy. The worse mistake you could have done."

"What?" Alex furrowed her brows and the flames disintegrated from her hands.

She stepped back and tried to process the thought. The only person she was sleeping with was Marissa. Her girlfriend. She turned away from Sandy and slowly paced. This wasn't real. He was lying.

"That's why we were here. To take you away from her. She is Caleb Nichol's daughter. The one who killed Elena, caretaker. The one whom you called grandmother." Sandy continued.

Alex eyes widened in shock. This wasn't true. Marissa is not Caleb's daughter. She did not have anything to do with her grandmother's death. Suddenly Alex stopped walking. She tried to piece the events that happened. Marissa never laid eyes nor talked to Alex. It only started a day before they were attacked in LA. Marissa asked Alex on a date on the same day her grandmother died. Alex began to be furious. Marissa was luring her away from her grandmother! She was in it to get Alex!

The heat of rage built up in Alex's body. Anger, anguish and hate boiled her blood. Tears began to form in her eyes but she didn't dare to let them fall. Not in front of the enemy, and not because of the pain that was starting to rip her heart and soul. The only love that life had left her was also the same thing that caused her so much pain. Alex looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. She screamed the name that was in her realization, the woman in her dreams. The woman who was going to rip her heart away bringing her tremendous pain.

"MARISSA!" Alex yelled with so much power the earth started to shake.

Sandy Cohen fell on his knees with the sudden earthquake. He grinned knowing he has stirred enough to anger the half-god. This to him was good enough. Now Caleb Nichol is a sworn enemy of Alex Kelly. And to get to Alex Kelly, Caleb Nichol had to deal with Sandy Cohen.

----

Marissa stirred in her bed. The earthquake had awakened her. She looked around and tried to sit up, but the pain on her shoulder brought her back down. She felt dizzy now and she also felt weak. She stared out her bedroom window and watched thunder roar into the sky.

"Alex… Please be alright."

Suddenly her doors flung open. Summer just entered and she was apparently out of breath.

"COOP! WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Summer hurriedly knelt into the side of Marissa's bed and checked her friend.

Marissa smiled but the smile quickly diminished. Thoughts of Alex worried her. Alex could be blaming herself or worse… Alex found out who she really was.

"Coop? What's wrong?" Summer asked worriedly.

"I need… Alex…. I want… Alex…" Marissa turned to face her friend with tears in her eyes.

----

Alex hid herself among the clouds. The rain was starting pour but she didn't mind. She felt nothing but anger. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind. She has lost the last thing in her life that was worth carrying on for. She couldn't find a reason to stay alive. The rain poured harder, the perfect cover for her tears. She felt alone. Because indeed, she was alone.

Suddenly Seth popped beside her.

"Alex…"

"Why didn't you tell me she was the daughter of Caleb Nichol? The man who killed my Nana.

"It was not my place Alex."

"Then WHAT IS?" Alex asked angrily turning to her mentor and friend.

"I am here to guide you with your skills. Not with your choices."

"But you guide me! You're supposed to tell me what to do!"

"I do not tell you what you are supposed to do. I merely prepare you for what you need to do."

Alex didn't have the strength to argue with Seth anymore. She didn't even ask about his relation to Sandy Cohen. By now, Alex knew, she can trust no human being. She was going to live life alone.

"Alex. I know what you're thinking. But when Marissa talks to you, listen to her."

"WHY SHOULD I? SHE LIED! SHE MIGHT BE THE REASON MY GRANDMOTHER IS DEAD!"

"Might Alex. Don't you think she could have killed you when she had the chance?"

"They need me Seth. I'm no good to them dead."

"That is what you think Alex. You do not know Caleb Nichol."

Alex turned around with more anger in her heart. She despised Marissa and probably the whole human race by now. Even though part of her was human, they were greedy. They only wanted power. Everything had a tag price.

"Remember Alex. You are half human. Humans make mistakes but they learn. Do not turn your back on the woman you love. The same woman who is now carrying your child."

Alex eyes furrowed. She tried to absorb the information but was too confused and shocked. She felt her heart being eased off a very heavy burden. Her anger was replaced by sheer worry. If Caleb Nichol found out Marissa was pregnant, once the baby is born, Caleb could hurt her. Caleb would probably control the child by killing Alex and Marissa. She would never let it happen. It would never happen.

Seth was about to speak again but Alex blasted away. Seth knew where she was going. He smiled knowing he was doing a good job keeping his student right on track.

----

Marissa lay in her bed. Sweat was forming on her forehead. Julie had taken her back to her room in the mansion. She needed doctors' assistance for her gunshot wound. As of the moment Caleb was busy planning to retaliate on the recent disruption. He vowed to catch culprit, the Don, Sandy Cohen.

Marissa murmured Alex's name in her sleep. It was dreamless but her body was getting weaker. The lost of blood, the sudden changes was making her fragile. Julie entered her room trying to be silent. She had a bag in her hand and slowly tried to wake her up.

"You need to leave the house." Julie whispered looking at her daughter sadly.

"Why?" Marissa stirred and sat up.

"You are no longer safe. And so is the little person you're carrying…"

"What?"

"I had a dream. You are pregnant Marissa. And your father will be more than happy to kill you once you give birth. I cannot take that chance. Leave. Live. Promise me." Julie had tears in her eyes.

"But he will hurt you. I cannot leave you here."

"You have to go. I have arranged your escape. Come with me." Julie took Marissa's hand to her shoulder and helps her up.

They walked the hall, sneaking pass Caleb's henchmen. Reaching the backdoor, it was almost good to say they were successful. But the bag Julie has prepared accidentally hit a few pots and created a sound. Suddenly a puff of white smoke revealed two Caleb's men.

"Run Marissa!" Julie yelled and tried to stop the two bigger men.

But it was too late; they have thrown a net to keep them from leaving.

Suddenly the door burst open flaming along the way. Alex slowly entered the Nichol Mansion and turned to Marissa and Julie. She ripped the net open and held the two women in their waists.

"Put your head down and hold on tight." Alex said holding them tighter.

She flew across the room breaking walls and windows along the way till she was free to fly up into the sky. Marissa and Julie closed their eyes. Alex descended to her backyard which was now empty. Alex let go of Julie who stood up and held on to the bag. Marissa clung on to Alex, still feeling weak. Alex knelt and put Marissa in her arms. She put her hand over Marissa's frail body and healed her.

Instantly Marissa regained her strength. But she was still feeling dizzy. Probably Julie was right. She was pregnant. She turned and looked at Alex who was staring at her lovingly. Slowly she stood up, Alex was still supporting her.

"I'm Caleb Nichol's daughter. That was what I was about to tell you…"


	9. Sudden Change

**Part IX: Sudden Change**

Alex smiled and pulled Marissa into a warm hug. She smiled and kissed Marissa's forehead. She set her eyes and looked straight into the brunettes green eyes. Julie stepped back and watched the two lovers reunite with love in their eyes. She smiled. Marissa was now safe. That was all she wanted for her daughter.

"I don't care who your father is. I love you. Marissa Cooper." Alex said softly.

Marissa smiled and closed her eyes as Alex leant closer. Their lips met giving into a reassuring kiss. Marissa rested her head on Alex's chest. She smiled. Everything was almost back to the way they were.

"We need a place to stay…" Alex whispered and looked out into the ocean.

"They will come after us…" Marissa whispered back.

"I know… But I can't keep you out. It won't be healthy…" Alex rubbed Marissa cheek.

"We can't ask Summer and Jodie…"

"I guess we'll have to find…"

Alex got cut off. Julie screamed as a gun pointed at her. Trey and Luke were back. That meant their other cohorts are on their way as well. Alex frowned in anger. When will this end? Julie slowly walked backwards and Trey took her by the head and placed the gun on her head ready to fire.

"Don't do anything stupid Alex Kelly."

Suddenly, Caleb's henchmen appeared and put their swords just below Trey and Luke's necks.

"Move and you die."

Alex rolled her eyes. Marissa held her tighter. Their nightmare was not going to end tonight.

Caleb popped out from behind them and grabbed Marissa's hand. Alex didn't let go this time.

"Let go of my daughter." Caleb commanded.

"Never!" Alex replied.

With one swift of his hand Alex disentangled from Marissa and was starting to choke. Alex eyes grew wide. There were no hands on her neck but some force was lifting her. It was sucking the air out of her lungs.

"Father! Please! Let her go!" Marissa screamed as Caleb pushed her down into the sand.

Caleb grinned and watched Alex slowly grow pale due to lack of oxygen.

"I have no use for her now. The baby is all I need."

Marissa watched Alex slowly flutter her eyes. She slowly stood up and pushed Caleb sideways diverting his attention. Alex fell on the sand and was on her knees gasping for much needed air. Caleb slapped his hand across Marissa face angrily. He slapped her so hard Marissa fell on the sand and hit her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious. Alex eyes grew angry as she watched blood drip off of Marissa's head. She flew straight into Caleb taking him by the waist. They flew across the beach till they reached the wall of Alex's next door neighbor. They smashed into it.

Sandy's men came in by trucks and engaged combat against Caleb's men. It was guns versus men popping up in swords.

Marissa was lying on the sand unconscious. Julie was on her way to her when some guy with black hair slowly walked towards her daughter and took her into his arms and took her inside a car. Julie remembered the plate and turned around to watch Alex being thrown across the beach and crash into the remains of her apartment.

Alex landed badly on one of the wooden shafts and scratched her side. She yelled in pain. She turned slowly and looked at what was flying towards her: Caleb with fists clenched. Alex slowly stood up and gritted her teeth. Her side was bleeding but she didn't care about the pain. She stretched out her hands and formed fireballs. She threw then straight to the rushing Caleb.

Caleb wasn't prepared for the attack and tried to get away from them but was too late. He dropped into the sand, his arms were burned badly. He winced in pain but stood up right away and flew towards Alex. His shoulder hit Alex's stomach and he pushed her towards the debris.

Alex hit hard on the wooden planks. It scraped her arms and her cheeks. She kicked Caleb on the face making him cover his face. He pooped away from her and Alex tried to heal herself but it wasn't working. Seth popped out of nowhere and sat beside Alex and tried to check on her.

"You can't heal yourself…" Seth was about to help Alex up when a force pushed him away.

His invisibility was now of no effect. He was knocked out cold. Alex turned to look and found Caleb with a samurai in her hand.

"Now he tells me…" Alex rolled her eyes and tried to stand up.

"You will die tonight Alex Kelly." Caleb pointed the samurai towards Alex.

"In your dreams!" Alex held out her right hand and thunder came from the sky.

It charged her arm and thunderbolts came straight out of her fingers charging the samurai swords and making it burn in heat. Caleb had no choice but to drop it.

Caleb turned to Alex who was all scratched and wounded. He flew towards her again and pushed her against the wooden debris.

She screamed. A nail pierced through her shoulder. She angrily pushed Caleb away and took one of the knives lying around. Threw it and prayed to the gods to make it reach Caleb.

Caleb started to stand up. As he turned towards Alex the knife she threw pierced his chest and. He turned towards the car where Marissa was taken. He took out a piece of device from his coat and pressed the red button. Caleb then fell flat on his face on the sand and died.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Julie turned and watched the car burned. She screamed hysterically.

"Marissa's there! MARISSA!" Julie yelled and then fainted.

Alex turned to the burning car wide-eyed.

_This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THEY ARE MY LIFE!_

Alex flew towards the burning vehicle. She yelled her heart in pain.

"MARISSA! MARISSA!"

Sandy Cohen appeared from behind along with the rest of his henchmen and Caleb's remaining troops. The sky started to grow dark and thunder roared across it. The rest of the people who were on the beach watch Alex lift herself slowly staring into the fire. Her blonde hair became fiery as the wind blew it. And then it turned black. She turned to face the people and reached up into the sky. Thunder surged from her hands and some of the men started to run away. Those who ran experienced her wrath. They were shocked dead with thunderbolts surging towards their bodies.

"I AM ALEX KELLY! AND FROM THIS DAY FOREWARD… I OWN ORANGE COUNTY! DEFY ME… AND YOU WILL DIE!"

Sandy bowed his head but grinned. This was what he was hoping for. The child of Odin ruling all of Orange County and soon the world.

Seth stirred from where he was and watched Alex floating in the air.

"No… This can't be… Her hands are stained…"

Seth took his gaze towards the sky.

"Odin... Help me. Your daughter is in danger to self destruction. The world is in danger. Help me…"


	10. Finding that Human Feeling Again

**Part X: Finding That Human Feeling Again**

Alex sat on her chair and stared into the window of her office which was located on the 50th floor. It almost overlooked all the buildings leading across the ocean. It somehow soothed the blonde turned brunette. Her eyes were as blue and cold as ice. Her lips were red but could not curve into a happy smile. Alex Kelly was no longer the person who was loving and dear to those near her. She has become a tyrant feared by even her closest friends.

For the last ten years, the world heard of the name Alex Kelly. She may have stayed in Orange County. But she wasn't someone leaders messed with. Making Alex angry or displeased came with a price: death.

Fear has surrounded Newport for these ten years. But it was also peaceful. No man or woman found the courage to stand up and defy Alex Kelly. One person was happy with this outcome. Sandy Cohen.

Sandy Cohen became Alex's faithful right hand. His remaining henchmen in black, Trey and Luke, also served Alex loyally. Ryan, who disappeared that faithful night ten years ago, was never found. His body was never found either. Some speculated he died and burned when Alex dragged thunderbolts to people who tried to run away that night. Some say he was in hiding.

Jodie and Summer went into hiding and took Julie with them. It was by request of Alex herself. She didn't want her friends to stand in her way. Jodie complied and took Summer and Julie under her wings. They have been settling at a town just outside of Orange County. No one really knows where exactly though.

Seth did not show himself to Alex but would continuously watch over her. Seth felt his heart and soul being ripped out as Alex took one life after the next. He knew the pain Alex hid in the deepest corners of her heart. Alex Kelly, for the last ten years was still mourning for her lost of Marissa Cooper and their unborn child. And every time Alex killed a human being, Alex felt herself ripped off of what humanity she had left in her heart.

"My lord… There have been sightings of Russians in our border." One of the Alex's men entered huffing due to loss of breath.

Alex didn't turn. She watched the ocean emotionless and breathed deeply.

"That's the latest report my lord…" He spoke again taking a glance towards Alex whose back was facing him.

"Leave." Alex commanded.

The man left and another entered.

"My lord… There have been sightings of Ryan Atwood."

The name made Alex cringe. She closed her eyes and formed fireballs in her hand. She gritted her teeth and slowly turned to throw the fireballs on her office door.

The man ducked to avoid the flaming orbs being thrown straight to where he was. His eyes bugged out in fear. He knelt down again and bowed his head.

"Find him. I want his head." Alex said sternly as thunder cracked from the outside.

----

Seth hovered and watched Alex walk out of her office building. It was Alex's daily routine. She would go to the office, talk to her men. Then, she would go out and take a drive towards her old apartment. She had a garden made there. She visits that garden everyday. It was a reminder that she had lost the people she loved on the damned place. Somehow, Seth hoped this still clinging to Alex's heart: making it soft once in a while.

He watched as Alex stepped out of her car and made her way to her garden. But this time was particularly different. There was a blonde girl playing with one of the flowers.

"Who is she?" Seth asked himself.

Alex was still on a far distance to notice the little girl. Seth flew closer to the little girl and looked at her.

"Odin old man… You could have told me they're alive…" Seth smiled and watched Alex make her way towards the garden.

----

Alex furrowed her brows as she saw a little girl playing with the flowers. If it was an adult, Alex would have jolted or fried the person. Alex still had a soft spot despite what most people in the world think.

"Hey there…" Alex greeted.

The blonde girl turned and bit her lower lip. She tried stood up nervously dropping the flowers she has just picked.

Alex stared at the girls green eyes.

_Her eyes… Are like Marissa's. So green and I feel like drowning when I look at them. If they were alive, maybe she would look like her. _

"I'm sorry for picking the flowers in your garden." The child apologized nervously.

"It's alright. You can take as many as you like…" Alex tried to smile but it was a little hard to remember how.

The child stared at Alex fearfully. Even though she was a child, she knew who Alex Kelly was.

Alex slowly bent down on her knees and watched the girl closely. She looked down and picked the flowers the child has dropped. She took the child's hand and gave them to her.

"Thank you…" The child replied looking at Alex with a small smile on her face.

"What's your name?" Alex asked looking straight into the child eyes.

"Anna." The girl replied.

"That's a pretty name… My mom's name was Anna… Do you know who I am?" Alex sat, Indian-style, on the grass and tried to pick a few more flowers for the child.

"Alex Kelly." The small girl replied sitting beside Alex.

"Well then… Nice to meet you." Alex took the little girl's hand and shook it lightly.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be ten next, next, next, next, month."

"That's great. I promise to give you a present. But don't forget to remind me." Alex turned to the child who smiled a familiar crooked smile.

Alex was slightly stunned then shook it off. Looking at the child, a smile crept out of her lips. It was one of the first smiles she ever had since she lost Marissa.

"You promise ok?" The child giggled standing up.

Alex nodded looking up to the child.

"I have to go now…" Anna grinned at Alex who was slowly standing up.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Alex asked looking down at her.

"My dad hates you…"

Alex laughed a bit and bent down.

"You're lucky you're cute. You won't get him into trouble."

"You are nice." Anna smiled and tugged Alex's hand for her to bend some more.

"Thank you for the flowers." Anna whispered to Alex's ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alex stood up straight and watched the child wave goodbye and run away. She breathed in deeply and stared out into the ocean.

"The tide just turned…"

----

Ryan lay on the couch as he munched some chips while watching TV. His wife was in the kitchen preparing dinner when their daughter entered with the flowers in her hand.

"Mommy! Mommy! I have flowers for you!" Anna squealed running towards her mother.

Ryan sighed and shook his head.

"Tone it down will you! I'm trying to watch!"

Anna frowned at her father's comment. Her mother happily took the flowers and put them on the vase. She gave Anna a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you…"

"Mommy, I met Alex Kelly!"

Ryan choked while drinking his beer and yelled out loud.

"Don't ever say that name inside my house!"

"Hush Ryan! She's just a child." Anna's mother turned and bent towards her daughter.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No. She helped me pick more flowers. She told me she'll give me a present on my birthday!" She whispered to her mother to avoid getting yelled at by her father.

Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go change. Dinner's ready."

Anna ran up the stairs then towards her room to change. Her mother stood up and started to fix the table.

"You know she's dangerous." Ryan said worriedly walking towards the dinner table.

"I know. She likes the beach. What can I do?"

"The least you can do is keep her from going there Marissa."

"I'll try to remind her that." Marissa took her seat opposite Ryan and waited for Anna to come down.

----

Alex stared at the ocean as she sat on her garden the next day. She eagerly waited for the child to return. She hoped the child would return. She bought a few new clothes and some toys for the child in case she shows up. Suddenly she saw golden hair running along shore. Alex stood up and ran towards the figure.

"Anna!" Alex yelled as she stopped to wave at the child.

She bought Geki and Freki with her in case of trouble. Usually they would growl at people who got close to Alex. But when Anna ran towards Alex, the wolves whimpered and sat obediently beside Alex. Anna, who was happy to see wolves grinned and started to pet them. Alex smiled and watched the child play with her guardians.

"What are their names?" The child asked looking up to Alex.

Alex knelt down into the sand and pets the two wolves with Anna.

"This one's Freki. And this is Geki."

"They're big dogs…" Anna grinned touching Geki's nose.

"They're wolves." Alex smiled and stood up.

"Come on. I have a gift for you." Alex winked at Anna and ran towards the garden.

Anna squealed and ran after her. Geki and Freki ran after them too. Alex and Anna sat down on the grass laughing.

"Where's my gift?" Anna asked excitedly.

Alex raised one of her brows playfully.

"You have to earn your gift."

"Why?"

"It only feels better when you know you earned it." Alex grinned at the child.

"How?" The child frowned.

"You have to… Endure the tickles!" Alex suddenly tickled Anna's sides and the child giggled in laughter.

Anna tried to overcome it because she wanted the gift. The two ended up lying on the grass with Anna tugging Alex's ears. Alex picked the child up and held her tight. She stared at the child once more and smiled.

"Now you earned it."

"Yehey!" Anna yelled raising her hands into the air.

Alex smiled and took the child down. She handed Anna the paper bags and the child hurriedly opened them and took out the toys.

Anna found a dresses, shoes, and toys. She also found books about fairies, Norse gods and the Roman Empire.

"Read to me please?" Anna took out the book about Norse gods and waved it across Alex's face.

"It's too dark… Wait." Alex put her hand on her lips then built a pile from the scraps of wood she found laying around.

"You know how to make fire?"

"I have something better. Watch…" Alex winked at Anna and took her hand out.

She formed a smaller sized fireball while the child watched in awe. She put it right into the pile of wood and started the fire. Anna clapped her hand in amazement then dragged Alex to sit down. Alex began to read about the Norse gods to the child. They didn't notice time passing quickly. Anna found herself sleeping in Alex's lap. Alex smiled and looked down at the girl. Moments later, she turned to look at the ocean.

"The tide just turned…" Alex let out a smile then suddenly noticed a woman's figure coming towards them. Alex slowly stood up taking the child in her arms. As the figure closed in, Alex's eyes started to blink.

_This is unreal. I must be dreaming. You have to hit me so hard because I think I'm going crazy. Marissa is dead. She is not walking towards me. Marissa is dead. Marissa is dead!_


	11. The Tide's About to Turn

**Part XI: The Tide's about to Turn**

It was the first time in ten years Marissa had gone out of their home. The fear of Alex Kelly and Ryan's iron hand kept Marissa in its confines. Today was a different story. Anna hasn't comeback from the outside. The little girl has defied her father so many times that Ryan didn't really bother to look for the child. Marissa left him drunk and sleeping on their living room couch. Although she knew Ryan would hurt her once he finds out, she had to go out. Anna was her life. She didn't care about the pain anymore, the pain brought by Ryan's hand flying across her face.

_I walked out one day with a bandage still in my head. It was the first time I got out, as far as I can remember. My head was still in pain. But the sun beaming on me somehow soothed it. I walked towards the flowers and then I heard it, Ryan's screams from behind. I turn around and I met his angry eyes. He took me by the hand and asked my why I went out. I answered back. Telling him I was only trying to get some fresh air. And then I felt it, his hand slapping me. I tried hard not to cry. I was confused. He grew angrier as he yelled at me. Asking me if I wanted to die in the hands of his enemy, Alex Kelly, he asked me if my bastard child wasn't enough. The words pierced through my heart. I was carrying Anna… My beautiful Anna... I knew that was one reason he hated me. And it was also a reason he never cared for my daughter. He told me I was carrying another man's child, that I was once unfaithful to him. From that day on I did not find the heart to sleep with him, nor share a bed with him. It made him angrier and more spiteful to my daughter._

Marissa continued to search for her daughter and ended up in the beach. From a distance she saw a bonfire. She thought, Anna was a smart girl and would seek for warmth considering the cold air that night. Marissa walked slowly towards the fire but turned to gaze at the ocean.

_I always wondered how the ocean looked like at night. I'm guessing it was because of my dreams. I was walking along shore with someone, some blonde girl holding my hand. I couldn't see her face. I could only remember her eyes. _

Marissa sighed and turned towards her destination. As she grew nearer, she saw a brunette carrying something on her shoulder. Walking closer, the figure was visible now. Marissa stopped and breathed in deeply. She felt her heart skip a beat to what she thought was fear.

Alex Kelly was carrying her daughter.

Marissa ran towards them and fell onto her knees. She bowed her head and sobbed uncontrollably. It surprised Alex who was still carrying the sleeping Anna.

"My lord… Forgive my daughter. Do not hurt her please… I will do as you wish just do not hurt my daughter."

Alex, who was still trying to absorb the fact that her lost love is right in front of her alive, just stared down at Marissa wide-eyed. Alex then found her composure and began to speak.

"What is your name?" Alex asked softly.

Marissa raised her head and replied.

"Marissa Atwood."

Alex cringed and her brows furrowed. She turned around avoiding Marissa's gaze. She was angry. Ryan Atwood was not only alive. He has taken advantage of Marissa's condition.

"Do you not remember me?" Alex asked with her back facing Marissa.

"I know who you are my lord." Marissa replied bowing her head again.

"Don't you remember anything about me and you?"

Marissa shook her head and looked at Alex confused.

Alex stood silent trying hard not to scream her lungs out in anger. Marissa doesn't remember anything about falling for her, loving her, being with her. And it was painful to Alex who was still in love with her. She turned to Marissa gritting her teeth.

"Stand up."

Marissa did as she was told and looked up accidentally looking straight into Alex's blue eyes.

_Those eyes… Those are the ones I dream about every night. But… I was with a blonde… _

"You are coming with me." Alex said commandingly.

Marissa only nodded.

"Bring those bags. I bought them for Anna."

Marissa nodded again and took the bags. She followed Alex to her car. She was nervous and afraid. If Ryan was right, Alex Kelly would be using her in exchange for her daughter's safety. Marissa, although in fear, would do anything to keep her daughter safe… Even if it meant being abused by Alex Kelly...

----

Sandy Cohen walked across the Kelly mansion looking for Alex. Right then Alex walked came in from the front door, carrying Anna. Marissa was also in tow. Sandy grew wide-eyed and his mouth was agape. Alex turned to him with furrowed brows and spoke.

"Give them the room next to mine. They are going to stay here." Alex ordered as her servants quickly took the bags from Marissa and took Anna from Alex.

"Follow them." Alex said softly facing Marissa.

Marissa nodded and followed Alex by her gaze. She then proceeded towards the stairs and followed the servants to the room Alex was talking about.

Alex walked towards her office then suddenly shouted.

"Bring Trey. I need to speak to him."

Sandy nodded and called out for Trey.

Alex sat in her office and stared out into her window. One of her men came in and bowed down.

"My lord… The Russians who were in the border wished to pay you homage and brought women into your house. They are upstairs in your room."

Alex stood up angrily and pointed her hand towards him.

"Kill those Russian bastards!" Alex yelled.

The man bowed his head on the floor fearing Alex's wrath.

"And send those women home. Right now!" Alex's voice softened earning a confused look from the man.

He stood up and turned away. Out to complete Alex's command.

Alex sat down on her chair, breathing heavily and right then Trey entered her office.

"You called for me my lord?" Trey asked kneeling down.

Alex didn't respond. She stood up and walked towards Trey. She caught him by surprised as she pinned him to the wall, holding his neck.

"You lied to me. You told me he was taken cared of. You are not honest with me. You have kept your brother ALIVE!" Alex shouted her eyes filled with anger.

Trey struggled to reply.

"I'm sorry… He promised not to interfere… He was still my brother… I'm sorry… Forgive me…"

"Did you know he had Marissa?"

Trey didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!" Alex gripped his neck making him choke.

"Well then." Alex let go of Trey and turned around.

With a swift of her hand, Alex jolted Trey till he couldn't take it. His body was in shock but he was still alive. Hearing the commotion Sandy and two of Alex's bodyguards came bursting through her office door. They looked down at Trey's motionless body.

"Kill him. Slowly. I want him to feel extreme pain before he dies." Alex commanded with her back facing them.

----

Marissa sat beside Anna who was sleeping soundly on the bed. Marissa looked around the room they were in. She felt as though she had been there before but could not really remember. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside the room. She slowly stood up, careful not to wake her daughter. She opened the door gently and found about six women walking with Alex's men through the halls. Marissa closed the door hurriedly. Right then somebody knocked on the door. She opened it nervously.

"Lord Alex wants to talk to you." The man said pointing to the door across.

Marissa nodded and took one last glimpse of her daughter. She slowly made her way to Alex's room.

----

Alex stood beside the window, looking at the darkened sky. She was feeling too much emotion at the time: anger, love, hatred and longing. The door opened behind her, making her turn. Marissa stood at the doorway, looking straight at her, with fear in her eyes. She slowly came in then closed the door behind her. Alex turned away.

_She barely knows who I am. She looks at me as if I was a ghost haunting her. She looks at me with fear. And here I stand aching to hold her in my arms after ten long years. _

Alex turned and saw Marissa slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Alex's eyes grew wide. She was aching to touch Marissa but not this way. Not because she feared Alex.

"What are you doing?" Alex walked towards Marissa and stopped the girl's hand from unbuttoning further.

Alex hurriedly fixed Marissa's blouse and looked at her.

"I thought this was what you want…" Marissa bowed her head in shame.

"If I ever wanted this… I don't want you to look at me like that." Alex bowed her head and rested her forehead against Marissa's.

The other girl felt a sudden rush flowing through her veins. She looked up to meet Alex's blue eyes and remembered her dream.

_Her hands were caring and warm. She made me feel safe. And when she looks at me, straight into my eyes, she makes me fly. I feel like the rest of the world doesn't matter: just me and her. Then the breeze of the ocean grows stronger and our lips connect into the loving kiss that I could never get enough of. I felt as though my heart was pounding away from my chest. And right then as she pulls away, she tells me._

"The tide just turned." Marissa whispered softly making Alex pull away from her.

They looked at each other then slowly a smile crept out of Alex's lips.

"Would I be too bold if I ask you, could I kiss you?" Alex asked softly.

Marissa smiled and replied.

"Not at all…"

As the moonlight crept into Alex's room, the two shared a kiss. Somehow reliving the kiss they shared not so long ago.


	12. Picking Up the Pieces

**Part XII: Picking Up the Pieces**

The kiss was loving and neither of them wanted to stop it. Unfortunately this was a sudden rush of their emotions. Neither one of them wanted to rush anything in the context of what they were just doing. Alex pulled away and let go of Marissa gently. They looked at each other trying to send whatever their hearts were keeping that night.

Alex tried to assess if she wasn't dreaming. She felt her heart skip a few beats with the words the other woman has uttered. She hoped Marissa did remember.

"I do not know why I dream of you every night my lord… It was as though I have met you once in my life. That I've known knew more than I realize…" Marissa said softly shyly looking away from Alex.

Alex sighed becoming aware that Marissa still didn't remember their past. It broke her heart but she could not force the memories into Marissa. It was enough that the other girl knew she was somehow a tyrant. Finding out she used to be her lover was another story. It might freak out Marissa. Alex didn't want that right now.

They stood there for a while, contemplating on what to say next. Alex remembered about Anna.

"Your daughter… Is from your husband Ryan?" Alex asked nervously.

"No… I had her with someone. Maybe someone wonderful that I forgot all about…"

Alex was silent. Her adrenaline was pumping like crazy. Anna could be her daughter. And there is a chance for them to finally live happily together. She smiled not realizing she had confused Marissa. Looking back at her, she tried to make a serious face but couldn't. It was hard to show that you were ruthless if your heart was fluttering in happiness.

"I'm sorry… Your daughter is just…"

"It's alright. I'm glad she makes you happy, my lord…" Marissa bowed down.

"How could you say the person you had your daughter with is wonderful?" Alex asked softly looking deep into Marissa's green eyes.

"Because my daughter is wonderful, my lord…"

"Please… Don't call me that… Just call me Alex…"

"But…"

"Please. Just call me Alex."

----

Sandy paced in his office trying to comprehend the changes that was happening. Luke got inside and sat on the couch. Visibly, he was making himself comfortable that gained a glare from Sandy Cohen.

"This will interfere with everything." Sandy angrily said picking up his cigarette and nervously lighting it.

"He won't be too happy…" Luke nodded.

"We have to get rid of them…"

"We can't. Alex is keeping a close eye on them."

"They are going to make her weak. They are her vulnerability."

Luke just watched Sandy puff smoke out of his mouth. This was yet another task to keep Alex into the dark side. She was a daughter of a warrior and a god who wanted her to be like he was. And Sandy Cohen was going to make sure that happens. Or else he shall be the one facing the wrath of the Norse god.

----

"Where are those damn bitches?" Ryan yelled out in their living room.

He woke up with a huge headache. Apparently he had too much to drink last night that he didn't realize Marissa and Anna weren't home. With his mind slightly clear he has grown furious. He went out of the house and searched the vicinity but was still unlucky. Suddenly, there was a bright blinding light the streamed towards the trees catching his attention. And that was all there was.

----

Alex slowly opened the door and found Marissa and Anna still fast asleep. She leaned against the doorway and watched her family peacefully resting. And then Anna stirred. The child felt warm eyes watching her. She looked around and found Alex smiling at the door way.

"Good morning!" Anna beamed making Marissa stir.

"Good morning to you too angel..." Alex replied smiling back at the little girl.

Anna jumped and down the bed as Marissa sat up watching her daughter happily jumping up and down. She then turned to Alex who was lovingly watching her daughter. Marissa felt at ease for somehow she knew, they were both safe.

"Want to go back to the beach?" Alex asked smiling sweetly at the little girl.

Anna stopped jumping and got down of the bed. She then skipped towards Alex and held the older woman's waist. She grinned and said.

"Yes please? Please? Please?"

Alex nodded and looked towards Marissa. Marissa smiled back and stood up.

"Well time for breakfast." Alex proposed.

Anna tugged her arm and led her downstairs. She looked over her should and found Marissa looking back at her. They shared a smile and were now off to breakfast.

----

Jodie, Summer and Julie were having breakfast when they heard the phone ring. They may live outside of Orange County but they still knew what was happening with Alex. They weren't too happy about it. But they knew they can't do anything about it. Alex took it hardest when they lost Marissa.

Jodie stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jodie answered.

Summer and Julie watched Jodie shift her weight nervously. There was obviously something up.

"Who was that?" Summer asked looking at Jodie who put the phone down.

"That was Luke. Alex wants us to go drop by today." Jodie replied still in disbelief.

"Why would she want us there?" Julie asked.

"She's the only one who knows why." Jodie replied breathing out.

----

In the beach later that morning, Alex and Marissa watched Anna make sand castles. They sat close to each other. Their eyes were transfixed at Anna.

"She's so… carefree…" Alex suddenly blurted out making Marissa smile.

"Yes she is. She doesn't even bother being yelled at by my husband…" Marissa said softly.

"Then I guess you won't have to worry about her not being content with life." Alex turned and stared at Marissa in turn stared back at her.

Their gazes fell onto the other's lips, Marissa biting her bottom lip. Slowly Alex leaned in and connected their lips into another sweet kiss. And then there were flashes, making Marissa pull away from Alex abruptly. There was a certain conversation the lingered in Marissa's head.

All I can hear was…

"_You alright?" _

"_Is this a date?" _

"_You want it to be?" _

"_Do you?"_

"_I do." _

Marissa furrowed her brows. Alex rubbed her back and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked putting her hand on Marissa's cheek.

"I'm fine… I'm just… Tired I guess. I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright…" Alex smiled and slowly stood up.

She held out her hand and pulled Marissa up. Alex then waved to call Anna.

Marissa took Alex's hand and pulled her gently. They stood facing each other, eyes transfixed with the other. Alex gave her a questioning look. Tilting her head, Alex looked at Marissa nervously. Marissa was still staring blankly at Alex, the rush of memories suddenly flooding her brain.

"_I'm not going to let you push me Alex Kelly." _

"_Marissa you don't know what you're saying…"_

"_I do. People die Alex. And I don't care if I die… Let me die loving you…" _

"I better take you home." Alex words took Marissa out of her trance.

She held out her hand to take Anna's and the trio was set to go back to Alex's mansion.

----

Ryan stirred and found himself laying on a ditch which surprisingly appeared near his house. He could not remember what happened after the strange light. Standing up he found himself feeling fire in his hands. He looked at his palm and turned his hand over, frowning at the pain flaring in his veins. He turned around and stretched out his hand, thunder came crashing from the sky, literally splitting the large tree in front of him.

----

Marissa rested on the living room coach while Anna played with her new toys near the pool. Luke was watching her while she was being tended to by Alex. Alex appeared from the kitchen with an ice pack. She sat near Marissa and put it on her head. Alex smiled at her.

"Feeling better?"

"A little…" Marissa replied staring at Alex's blue eyes.

Marissa closed her eyes when another painful rush came throbbing in her head.

"_Do you think you can wait till our wedding night to sleep with me?"_

"_I'll wait till forever Alex."_

"_It doesn't matter when Alex."_

Marissa opened her eyes again when she felt Alex's lips on her forehead. Her breathing was becoming labored with a mix of fear and happiness. Then as she drowned into Alex's bright blue eyes the last flood of memories ignited the return of her lost memory.

"_I don't care who your father is. I love you. Marissa Cooper."_

"I love you Alex Kelly. No matter how many years it took for us to find each other again. I LOVE YOU!" Marissa forcefully pulled Alex into a deep passionate kiss.


	13. The First Night After 10 Years

**Part XIII: The First Night After 10 Years**

Alex stood still and watched the moonlight envelop the sky. Stars were bright and the heavens were clear. It worried her. At times like this Alex was bound to be happy. And yet she was going to lose someone. She rested her forehead on the window pane. She silently thought of what lies ahead of her and her family. She wasn't sure Anna was her daughter. Marissa had already reassured her. But Alex had to be sure. With little protest Anna and Alex would undergo DNA tests by tomorrow. The same day Julie, Summer, and Jodie would arrive in Newport.

_What do you want from me father? They have taken away everything I had. I was lost for ten years: Ten human years. Why are you sending me omens of trouble brewing? Why?_

Alex shook her head and stared at her hands.

"Curse these hands…" Alex muttered snapping her head back.

Movement on the bed behind her made her turn. Marissa had awakened. Alex sighed realizing she had disturbed her lover's peaceful slumber. She walked towards the bed and sat on the other side. Marissa opened her eyes and reached out to touch Alex's cheek. Alex could only smile and close her eyes to savor her touch.

"Why are you still awake?" Marissa asked looking worriedly at Alex whose blue orbs were staring back at her now.

"I've been thinking."

"You think too much…" Marissa ran her fingers to Alex's cheek then down to her lips.

Marissa leaned up to kiss her. She did it gently, trying to memorize each sensation their lips were sending. They closed their eyes as their kiss deepened. But it was slow, and was rather erotic. Alex felt as though each time their lips connected, her hands would wander off to Marissa's body and rip off the clothes that cover it. Marissa felt the same. But she fought the urge by gripping Alex's collar. She did grip it real tight.

They pulled apart and their eyes opened as they did. There was love in Marissa's eyes, but worry was all over Alex's. Alex let out a fake smile and slowly stood up. She stood firm and stared out her window again.

Marissa sat up and watched her sadly.

"What's wrong Alex?" Marissa asked still staring at the back of her lover.

There was no reply. Alex didn't move. She just stood still.

Marissa slowly got out of bed and walked over to Alex. Her first instinct was to hug the blonde from behind but she stopped herself. She noticed Alex's breathing was shallow.

"Talk to me." Marissa spoke softly wrapping herself with her own arms as she stared at her feet.

Alex realized the proximity and turned around to find Marissa behind her. Marissa slowly looked up to Alex and put her hand on Alex's cheek. They stayed like that for a while. Both of them didn't know where to start.

"She will hate me." Alex said softly not looking into Marissa's eyes.

She just bowed her head. Seemingly ashamed to face the woman she loves.

"Are you talking about Anna?"

"Yes…"

"She liked you the moment she saw you. She loves you. She will never hate you." Marissa cupped Alex's cheeks.

Her eyes pleading for Alex to look up but she never did.

"She will hate me. I have killed so much. I have done so much evil. The world fears me because I am ruthless." Alex let out trying her hardest not to break down.

The thought of her own child hating her, rejecting her, was worse than death for Alex.

"Look at me Alex." Marissa whispered.

"Look at me…"

Alex slowly looked up to Marissa. Her green eyes glistened with the moonlight.

"You were that then. You are this, now." Marissa pulled Alex into a kiss and her arms wrapped around Alex's neck.

Alex closed her eyes and gave in to Marissa. She held the other girl's waist: Erasing any distance between them. Marissa hands slowly slid down to Alex's chest. She trailed light circles around the blonde's breasts making Alex's moan slightly in her breath. Alex then in reply slid her hands to the back of Marissa. She slowly lifted the other girl's nightgown. Marissa whimpered when she felt Alex slide her hands inside her panties to feel her bare ass. Alex then slowly massaged Marissa's ass: Eliciting moans from the other girl. Marissa opened her mouth as her lover's actions turned her on. Alex instinctively let her tongue inside Marissa's mouth and explored the depths she had longed for.

They slowly pulled away from each other. Love and desire were in their eyes. Marissa focused on Alex's face. A smile crept out of her lips. It made the half-god smile back.

"Black hair makes you look hotter…" Marissa whispered leaning in to place soft kisses in Alex's cheek.

Alex smiled in reply. She held Marissa closer. Her fingers started to move up, feeling the other girl's bare back. Gently she unclasped Marissa's bra. Marissa helped her remove it. But in return, Alex let go of Marissa, when the other girl decided to unbutton her blouse.

Marissa slowly opened and removed Alex's pajama top, revealing the half-god's soft bare skin. Alex looked down at her chest while Marissa stared at it. Her fingers started to caress Alex gently. Her fingertips savored the soft, silky, skin that was in front of her. Marissa knew it was making Alex excited. The other girl's breathing pattern, as Marissa watched her chest move up and down, was getting more and more labored. Marissa grinned seductively looking up to meet Alex's fiery eyes.

"Make love to me…" Marissa said in a low voice.

Alex replied with a kiss on Marissa's lips. She nibbled the lower lip softly. And then she started to pull up Marissa's nightgown. She broke away from their kiss, and took off her lover's garment. Marissa raised her arms to help Alex out. After which, she felt Alex's warm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Giving her warmth despite the fact that she was standing naked in front of her lover.

Marissa looked down and decided to take Alex's pajama off. She placed soft, hot kisses as she bent down pulling the pajama and Alex's underwear with her. Alex could only take deeper breaths as she felt Marissa's lips trail from her chest down to her stomach. She closed her eyes till finally, her lover's lips pulled away from her body. She looked down; meeting Marissa's eyes which suggestively say for her to move out of what once covered her lower body.

Marissa raised her arms up, letting Alex pull her up. Their lips met again. But their kisses were still slow. Alex's hands pulled Marissa closer, letting their bare figures feel each other.

Marissa slowly pulled away, her eyes still transfixed at Alex's. She moved herself out of her lover's caring arms and made her way to the bed. Alex just watched her walk. Then she looked up to meet Marissa's eyes as the other girl turned extended her hand for Alex to take. The half-god took her hand and let her lover lead her into bed.

Marissa slowly made her way to bed pulling Alex gently with her. As she laid herself, she pulled Alex so the half-god was on top of her. Alex rested her hands on the sides of Marissa. She looked down at the love of her life, in total awe and desire. Marissa smiled and pulled her again, letting them have another sensual kiss. They break apart staring at each other's eyes.

"I want to feel you…" Marissa whispered not looking away from Alex.

"But I want it slow… I want to remember what it feels like every time you touch a part of me…"

Alex nodded and leaned down to kiss Marissa again. Her hand traveled from Marissa's neck, slowly, gently. Marissa's hands cupped Alex's cheek, holding her close. Alex's fingers reached Marissa's stomach. She felt Marissa's breathing quicken as she reached her wet center. Alex didn't rush herself, even though the urge was too great. She parted Marissa's legs and placed herself in between without breaking their passionate kiss.

Alex slowly put her middle finger inside Marissa's center, stroking her clit ever so slowly. Marissa pulled away from Alex as she gasped for air. Her heart was beating faster, as she felt her lover slowly caressed her aroused clit. Marissa closed her eyes memorizing every inch Alex's finger has touched her. Alex leaned down, and kissed Marissa's neck. She slowly licked and nipped the other girl's neck making her moan.

Alex was tempted to slide her finger inside Marissa. The wetness she was feeling was utterly blowing her brains out.

"Uhhh…" Was the only sound Marissa could utter as Alex closed her eyes.

Marissa bit her lip and her urges starting to get the better of her. She wanted Alex now.

Marissa placed her hand on top of Alex's hand, which was still teasing her clit. She took three of Alex's fingers and slowly inserted them inside of her. Marissa breathed out deeply as she let go. She snapped her head back to the pillows biting her lip as she revealed the sensation.

Alex felt Marissa's walls tighten. She didn't move her fingers. She tried to take the pleasure in. Then slowly she moved her hand: Gently pumping in and out of Marissa. She looked up and found Marissa with her eyes closed, and biting her lower lip. She didn't make a sound. Alex looked down and stared at Marissa's center. She would curve her fingers from time to time, making Marissa gasp. Then the slow pace they were trying to stay in, was slowly forgotten. Alex's urge started to get the best of her. Her fingers, started to move faster and her kisses grew hotter. And Marissa felt it. Alex left trails of her lips for Marissa to feel. In reaction, Marissa moved her hips, allowing Alex to reach deeper depth inside of her. They both stared at each others eyes, there was need. Ten years have been taken away from them, and they weren't going to waste each moment they make love. They were going to make them count. Literally.

Feeling herself almost over the edge, Marissa gripped the sheets as Alex moved faster. Their breathing was a lot more labored, and they were both sweating a little bit more. As Marissa reached her climax, she bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck sitting up abruptly. She didn't want to scream. Her fingers raked lines on her lover's back as she rode her orgasm. It made Alex grit her teeth. Slowly, she moved her fingers out of Marissa and held her by the waist.

Breathing hard, Marissa placed her hands on Alex's cheek to pull her closer. She kissed her softly. Then she felt Alex's tongue on her bottom lip. She smiled not breaking the kiss. Alex smiled too. They pulled away gasping for air. They looked at each other so much love in their eyes.

"I love you." Alex said softly.

She placed soft kisses on Marissa's lips and leaned down to rest her forehead against her.

"I love you too." Marissa replied smiling back at her.

"Think you're up for another round?" Alex asked grinning seductively at her.

Marissa bit her lip before she replied.

"Not tired?" She asked pulling her lover closer.

"Not at all…"

"You missed me that much?" Marissa asked again, quickly kissing Alex's lips.

"You have no idea." Alex replied kissing her again.


	14. Family Reunions

**Part XIV: Family Reunions**

Marissa stirred and found Alex's side of the bed cold. She stared on the ceiling for a while. She knew pretty well why the love of her life would be out of bed: Their daughter. Alex was still unsure, and feels afraid, for whatever results the DNA tests would come out with. If Anna was her daughter, she will be the sought after child, especially when someone will get rid of Alex. If she wasn't her daughter, she will still be in danger. Anybody who was near Alex is: Including Marissa.

She slowly sat up and took her robe. She opened the door and found Alex leaning against the door frame watching Anna sleep soundly.

The little girl slept peacefully. And to Alex's eyes she was an angel: A gift. Whether or not she was Alex's, Anna will always be her angel: The little girl who brought Marissa back to her.

"She will love you. She already does." Marissa whispered giving Alex a kiss on the neck.

"I know. I just worry. You know that…"

"Yes… Try not to."

"Jodie called. They're couldn't make it earlier but they'll be sure to be here by lunch."

"I miss them. Will Summer be there?"

"Yes…"

They both looked at each other, gently resting their foreheads against the others. They got startled when Anna stirred from her bed, calling out for her mother. Marissa hurriedly went over to the little girl to hold her. Alex watched leaning against the wall.

"Mommy… Mommy…" The little girl sobbed looking up to her mother who was hugging her tightly.

"What is it? Bad dream?"

The little girl nodded and Marissa just gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Alex smiled as she watched them. But then a question from Anna seemed to have stunned Alex out of the mood.

"Will daddy come and take us home today?"

Marissa smiled but looked up to Alex who just turned around to walk out the door. This hurt Alex through the heart. Badly.

----

Ryan stood on his porch, staring at his hands with an evil grin on his face. Could it be that he has been bestowed with the same gifts as the great Alex Kelly? It was still somewhat uncontrollable. He still needed practice.

Holding out his hand he felt the burning sensation again. Unlike the first time, Ryan didn't blink. He concentrated on burning the tree a few feet in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he let go making thunder come down from the heavens splitting the tree in front of him again. He grinned.

"Looks like we just leveled the playing field."

----

Alex watched as the Cooper's reunion. She stood by her office window. Somehow heavy hearted at the same time happy. Julie was in tears, when she held Marissa in her arms. Anna was with Summer who was also in tears. The little girl had no idea what was happening. But she was smiling.

"Honey you don't know how much this makes me happy!" Julie exclaimed sobbing as she held Marissa tightly.

Marissa was Julie's only daughter. Having thought she outlived her had hurt Julie day after day after day. Now that she had found her, including her granddaughter, Julie felt safer and reassured. That Anna will somehow continue the Cooper legacy. Marissa's legacy.

Summer could only sob. Happy to find her best friend alive and well. Jodie had been good to her. The Latina loved her completely. But it was really different to have Marissa around. She looked at the little girl she was holding and smiled. Although she had every inch of Marissa in her features, she had the Alex look: Cute and mysterious.

Alex sighed, closing the blinds in her office. She sat down and breathed out heavily. The family she once knew was now complete again. But this also means she had to protect them. Being associated with Alex Kelly was dangerous.

Alex rested her head on her table: Contemplating on the task ahead.

Seth appeared sitting on an Indian sit above her table. He tilted his head confused why the half-god has not tried to blown him to bits.

"Been a while…" He suddenly spoke.

Alex just looked at to him and stared.

"I'm glad they are alright. I swear I didn't know where they were."

Alex was still unmoved. She just stared at him, emotionless.

"Alex… You have to talk to me…"

Alex opened her mouth, about to reply but nothing came out. She stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. Seth watched her worriedly.

"They're here. It's fine. That's all that matters to me." Alex stood still and it worried Seth.

"She is your daughter." Seth said out loud but Alex was still unmoving.

Seth watched her stare at the carpeted floor. She started to slowly pace around her office silently.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Alex turned to her teacher and friend.

"What are you worried about?"

"Ryan." Alex replied sighing.

----

Marissa, Anna and Julie were at the dining room about to have lunch. Jodie and Summer were resting in the living room. Alex was still nowhere to be found. Marissa decided to look for her. Standing up, she gave her mother and her daughter kisses on the foreheads. She went straight Alex's office and found her sitting silently on what once was Caleb Nichol's chair.

"Everything alright?" Marissa asked moving to Alex stopping as she stood in front of Alex's desk.

Alex looked up to her and wore a small smile. She nodded then stood up to hug her. She gave Marissa a kiss but it wasn't passionate. It was more like caring. But Marissa noticed Alex was troubled. The kiss lack the warmth.

They pull apart. Alex's eyes dropped to the floor. Marissa pulled her closer.

"Alex… Everything will be alright. She's your daughter. I know she is…"

"Marissa… I don't care about the tests right now…" Alex replied pulling away from her.

"Then why are you like this? You're… Seem… Troubled…" Marissa whispered putting her palm on Alex's cheek.

"Would she ever consider me as her mother? She calls Ryan her dad. He doesn't even care. Marissa…" Alex began to say but she stopped herself.

Marissa could only pull her close. She didn't know how to answer the questions Alex was contemplating on.

"Mommy… Why is auntie Alex sad?" Anna burst through the door looking sad at Alex's state.

Marissa and Alex smiled as they pulled apart. Alex bent down to raise Anna in her arms. A girl hugged her as she carried her in her arms.

"Don't be sad… You're my favoriiiiiite auntie!" Anna exclaimed showering Alex with kisses in her face.

It had been hard for Alex. But ten years of memories can't be erased in a little child's mind. Alex decided to take in whatever she could get as she smiled back at the angel in her arms.


	15. Family Ties

**Part XV: Family Ties**

Alex woke up the next day with Marissa's arms around her waist. She turned and put her hand on the other woman's cheek before she sighed. She silently wished Anna slept with them too. Marissa opted to let the little girl sleep with her grandmother while they figure out how to tell her about Alex. She gave Marissa a gentle kiss on the forehead before going straight to her office.

She found the results on yesterday's test on her desk. And just as expected, the little blonde is her daughter. A smile finally crept out of her lips, loving the thought of her daughter, her own blood alive and well. She did wish Anna knew who she was. But Marissa assured her that they will figure something out. Marissa wanted Anna to know her other parent: That other parent who actually adores and cares for her. Not the man she grew up to call father.

Alex was still thinking of Anna when Seth popped out of nowhere.

"We have a problem…" He let out nervously.

He was rubbing his hands, as if he was freezing himself to death. Alex felt warm though.

"Does this problem have a name?" Alex asked, taking her seat behind the desk.

She compiled the papers that have been brought to her. But she was still listening to Seth's outbursts.

"Ryan." He casually replied.

His tone was rather serious by now.

Knowing pretty well, that a mere human cannot harm Alex directly, Alex shrugged the warning and just stood up to turn away from Seth. She put her hands on her back, still thinking of reasons not to give the curly boy a slap on the side of his head.

"Alex… It is a major problem."

"A human being who has a temper worse than mine but resorts to beating up the love of my life? He should think twice." Alex arched one of her brows seemingly irritated with Seth.

She turned to the curly head boy, with obvious annoyance in her face.

"Let's just he's been upgraded… By your father." Seth shrugged flying away from the half-god.

"Meaning?"

"He's, almost, like you now."

"When you say like me… You mean?"

"He has powers now." Seth replied, nervously rubbing his hands together.

Alex let out a frustrated groan, unsure whether to believe her mentor and friend.

"Why would my father do that?" Alex finally let out, slamming her hand onto her desk, splitting it in two.

Seth shivered in fear but he knew Alex would not hurt him.

"Your test. To rule everything on earth. You must pass it."

"I don't want to rule the world. I just want a family!" Alex replied angrily, hurling fireballs behind her.

"It is… Your destiny. You are his daughter. His child. And as his daughter he expects you to…" Seth began to explain but Alex cut him off.

"Be like him? I don't want to rule over all mankind. I just want to be normal!" Alex turned her back on him, raising her hands angrily into the air.

"You are not normal to begin with." Seth answered making Alex turn to him with fiery eyes.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Alex yelled, making the ground shake.

She breathed out slowly, trying to regain her temper at a normal level.

"Alex…" Seth flew closer to Alex but was halted by her hand.

"Shut it! I'll deal with Ryan!"

"Alex…" Seth said again, with pleading eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Your father does care."

"By giving my greatest enemy powers? Right… That's SOOO loving…" Alex replied sarcastically.

She stared out her window, letting the sun burn away the anger in her heart.

"Just promise me one thing Alex. Don't lose sight of Anna. Ok?" Seth flew back, distancing himself from the angry half-god.

"I won't." Alex replied.

Her voice softened as she bowed her head.

"Later." And with that last word, Seth disappeared.

----

Anna skipped out of the room she was in and slowly entered a number of rooms around the house. The little girl opened the door on the room where her mother laid sleeping. She tiptoed, careful not to wake her mommy, gently laying herself beside the sleeping brunette. She snuggled close to her taking the older woman's arm to wrap around her. She smiled and stared at her mother's close eyes.

Alex suddenly walked in the room. It was subtle enough for the half-god not to startle the little girl. She smiled as she watched the loving caresses Anna placed on Marissa's cheek, making her stir. Alex turned her back and went downstairs.

"Mommy… When are we going to go back home?" Anna inquired as she played with Marissa's long hair.

Marissa sighed but she knew Anna will ask the question again.

"Don't you like staying with Aunt Alex?" Marissa asked back.

She ran her fingers on Anna's golden locks. The little girl giggled at the touch.

"I like… But daddy is all alone. He will be lonely…" Anna played with Marissa's nose smiling as the older woman squint her eyes.

"Honey… How would you like to meet your real daddy? Or mommy?" Marissa asked taking hold of her daughter's hands to show the seriousness of her question.

"Um… Aren't you my mommy? Who's my real daddy? What is daddy then?"

Marissa gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She knew this was going to be hard to explain. But she hoped the little girl would at least understand the Alex is her other parent.

----

Ryan was practicing on his targets when Sandy appeared behind him. He smiled, shooting Sandy a cocky grin. Sandy could only shake his head. Ryan has become overconfident with the gifts bestowed upon him.

"What is it this time Sandy?"

"You know what I want."

"Give me time."

"Time is what we don't have. You know that."

"It takes patience to formulate a plan on how to piss off that half-god."

Sandy breathed out and rubbed the back of his neck. It was true. Since the arrival of Marissa and Anna in the old Nichol Mansion, Alex has been nicer. This was much to the dismay of most of her followers.

"You piss her off." Sandy let out, putting his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah. I believe I do. But not enough to want world domination." Ryan grinned waving his hand to cast thunder over a tree.

"What do you have in mind?"

"That's my little secret. But I promise you, she'll be too pissed off to kill anything that stands in her way when I'm done." Ryan smirked making Sandy nod in silence.


	16. The Darkness Awaits

**A7XUnholyConfessions - If it helps, I'll be glad to explain the whole concept. Just let me know how.****  
**

**Part XVI: The Darkness Awaits**

Alex watched the waves crash against each other. She stood on the ground that took Marissa from her. It was the same ground that brought her back: The ground where Alex's old apartment stood.

She thought of her Nana, whom she lost on the stand she was standing on. Alex could feel so much pain as the memory flushed through her brain. She felt that it was her fault. That who she was, took everything away from her. The being who she is, was a curse. Her gaze was brought to Anna and Marissa who were playing by the shore. She smiled.

_I never knew I'd have this chance. I never knew I'll see her again, much less have a child. But… How could I move on and start anew if the legacy I leave behind would hunt down my child and bring her nightmares. Fears… Pain… Is this the life I want for her?_

Alex frowned and brought her eyes to the sand. She thought, maybe Anna was better off without her. Maybe the child was better off not knowing she was the child of Alex Kelly.

----

Marissa glanced and saw Alex sadly. She knew that Alex was still sad about the fact that Anna hasn't recognized her other parent. Alex didn't know that Marissa had already started to explain the fact to their little girl. She smiled and took Anna in her arms.

"Sweetie…" Marissa whispered, kissing the little girl's forehead.

Anna responded with a grin. She held on to Marissa's neck and gave the older woman kisses on the tip of her nose.

"Sweetie… How about you talk to Mommy Alex? Look how sad she is…"

"Would she be mad if I called her mommy? Does she know I come from her too?" The little girl asked, playing with her mother's long hair.

It was a simple question. But to an ordinary person listening to their conversation, it was definitely impossible. Then again, nothing is impossible when you're sleeping with a half-god.

"She won't get mad honey… She knows you're her baby too…" Marissa whispered biting Anna's earlobes gently.

"She's just shy sweetie… She's thinking you might not like her." Marissa smiled and put her daughter down.

Anna tugged to her neck though, making Marissa carry her again.

"I like Mommy Alex very, very, very, a gazillion times, much!" Anna exclaimed holding on to Marissa ears.

Marissa smiled and gently gave her daughter a peck on the lips.

"Go make her smile." Marissa put her daughter down and watched the little girl skipped towards the silent brunette.

"This is only the beginning Alex. And we'll make it through… I promise…" Marissa smiled rubbing her tummy gently.

----

"MOMMY!"

Alex heard Anna yell as she ran towards her. Alex let out a small smile and took the child's hand. Anna responded but hugging Alex by the waist, pulling her close.

"Your mommy is over there little one…" Alex bent down and tucked stray blonde hairs to the child's ear.

Anna was smiling happily tugging her ears.

"Mommy…" Anna said again, her hands found Alex's neck pulling her.

Slowly, Alex stood up, carrying the child in her arms. Anna kept repeating the word "mommy" over and over again. Alex stared at her confused.

"Mommy…" Anna whispered looking straight into Alex's eyes with a loving smile on her lips.

She brought her head to the base of Alex's neck, letting out a yawn. She closed her eyes and held the older woman tighter.

----

Ryan lounged on his porch seemingly sporting a wicked grin when a pick-up came by. Sandy came alone and walked towards him.

"There will be a party tonight at the mansion. Apparently they are celebrating their new found family. The plan has to commence tonight." Sandy said in a very serious tone.

He handed Ryan a card.

"This will allow you to get pass the guards." He added turning around.

Ryan stood up and watched Sandy Cohen ride his vehicle began to start it. He stretched his arms smiling rather deviously.

"Alex Kelly… Celebrate your heart out… Because tonight… You'll lose her… Permanently…" Ryan held out his hands forming two large fireballs.

He looked at Sandy Cohen's pick-up and grinned.

A loud explosion was heard. And Sandy Cohen was never seen again.

----

Alex looked around and saw Marissa with Julie. She smiled when she felt small arms wrap around her waist. It was Anna. She turned and around and bent.

"Mommy… I want ice cream." The child beamed and held on to Alex's neck to be carried.

Alex happily obliged and took her in her arms. They went over to Marissa who gave them kisses on their cheeks. Julie smiled and motioned Summer to take a picture of the happy family.

They smiled. Although deep inside… Alex felt nervous. That it was too good to be true. After the flash, she looked around, utterly feeling unsafe for the little girl in her arms. She wasn't sure why. But at times like this Alex Kelly's nerves were always right. And it scared her. It was evident in her blue eyes.

"Alex… Is everything alright?" Marissa looked straight into her eyes, worriedly.

"I'm fine… I love you…" Alex replied whispering to Marissa's ear.

"I love you too…" Marissa gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, smiling back at her.

Anna has closed her eyes, resting her head on Alex's shoulders. The little girl yawned and turned her head to smile at Marissa who smiled back at her. Marissa gave her a kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep in Alex's arms. She could hear her grandmother, talking rather ecstatically. She heard sounds of laughs and sheer happiness. It seems she was going to have a sibling soon. She buried her head on Alex's shoulder harder.

"Where is Sandy?" Alex asked one of her bodyguards as she scanned the people in the mansion.

"He hasn't come in since this morning my Lord…" The man replied bowing slightly at Alex's presence.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from one side of the mansion. Julie and Marissa looked worriedly to the direction of the noise, only to be pulled by Alex's bodyguards. Alex handed Anna to Marissa. Alex walked straight to the source of the explosions. And saw Ryan with fireballs in his hands.

"Hi Alex. Meet my newest specialty."


	17. Fade Away

**Part XVII: Fade Away**

Alex gritted her teeth. She shielded her body to cover Ryan's line of sight so Marissa and the others can go to safety. But Ryan had other plans. He threw fireballs towards the guard towers making them crash down on everything that was in front of him. The mansion rapidly caught fire; sealing any other exit except the one Ryan had came in. He grinned.

"This is between you and me. Let them go." Alex yelled out.

She felt fear for the people behind her, specially her family. There was no other way. She can't fight Ryan in the presence of Anna. She clenched her fists, trying to contain the urge to fry Ryan to crisps.

"Oh come on Alex, a little audience never hurt. You are after all a half-god: Always demanding everyone's attention."

"I never demanded attention. I demanded respect." Alex felt the rush of adrenaline shoot through her body.

"I think that's all the same…" Ryan smirked, letting his hands out to create more fireballs.

Alex was taken into a defensive stance. She was worried about her family who was just right behind her. She thought of ways on how to take them to safety: Really fast.

But before she could think of anything, Ryan had already thrown two fireballs striking the remaining bodyguards that are protecting Marissa and Anna. Julie, who was in utter shock, fainted in Jodie's arms. Summer could only cry in fear.

"Oh come on Summer. Shut up… It's nothing. I just need them DEAD!" Ryan yelled out as the wind began to pick up.

While Ryan was distracted with Summer's outbursts, Alex flew her way towards Ryan, holding him by the waist in a matter of seconds. They barged through wall, plants, trees. Alex didn't care. She had to take Ryan as far away from her family as much as possible.

"Your heart makes you weak daughter of Odin." Ryan smirked feeling tiny sharp ends scrape his back

Alex didn't respond to his taunt. Her mind was set.

Back in the mansion, Marissa and other's finally got out safely. The brunette's gaze was looking towards the path Alex and Ryan had destroyed. Worriedly she took her daughter in her arms. Anna was in tears, sobbing, calling out for Alex and Marissa. Seeing Ryan kill the two people who were right beside her traumatized the girl. Marissa could only hope there was going to be a better day by tomorrow. Jodie had already started the last car left untouched by Ryan's rampage. Summer took Julie and held her till she got into the backseat. Marissa was about to enter the car but her attention was brought back to the rampage from a distance.

BOOM!

There was a very loud explosion. Obviously caused by Alex and Ryan who were probably still at each other's throats.

Marissa was about to walk towards it but Summer stopped her.

"Don't. You're no use to Alex dead. Come on. We'll take you somewhere safe. Somewhere Alex knows. Somewhere she'll look for you after she's done with the mullet boy." Summer said softly.

Marissa took another look at the rampage, lights flashing and everything was being torn apart.

"Alex come back to me." She whispered to herself.

She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, soothing her as she went inside the car.

They drove off, to somewhere safe. Somewhere sacred to Marissa and Alex.

Alex felt her knees weaken as she knelt down on the sand. Her lower lip at a cut. And everything from her shoulder down to her legs were tattered. Wounds are starting to sting, but the fight wasn't over.

Although weakened Ryan stood up and smirked.

"Give up Alex Kelly." He walked groggily towards Alex, clutching strands of the brunette's hair.

He tilted his head smiling wickedly. Alex was totally spent before him. He tried to hide it but the brunette knew he was too. She made the boy believe she was out of breath. Wherein in fact, she was just trying to recuperate to gain enough strength to finish this fight.

"Marissa couldn't just forget you. She always felt she belonged to someone." Ryan started to say.

He was too tired to concentrate, make fireballs or strike lightning on his battered enemy. The wounds Alex had bestowed upon his body weakened him immensely.

"But I had her. Ten years Kelly. Ten years. You couldn't even find her." Ryan mocked.

He dragged Alex's hair to the side, making her tilt. He gritted his teeth and watched Alex grimace in pain.

"Anna would never love you Alex. You will never have them. NEVER! Because once I finish you off, I will savor my fruits. I will have Marissa. And Anna. I WILL HAVE THE WORLD!" Ryan laughed, the thunder roaring with him.

Alex angrily clutched her fist. She didn't mind the sand stinging her skin. She drew everything in her power to stand up and give Ryan one massive uppercut.

Alex felt her bones connect to Ryan's chin, feeling a teeth or two break as her hand move upwards. She watched as her enemy stagger backwards, dazed, not knowing what hit him. Still feeling weak, her palm found Ryan's chest, as the boy found hers. They were now standing face to face bloodied and bruised, Ryan with broken teeth.

"You are not fit to be a god nor a half god." Ryan breathed out, his palm starting to flame as the wind grew restless.

"I am not a god. Nor a half god. I AM ALEX KELLY!" Alex shouted at the top of her lungs.

----

Marissa sat on the car, praying for Alex safety. She was startled as two lightning bolts came crashing down to earth from a distance.

"Please make her safe…" Marissa whispered as tears fell on her cheek.

----

_Am I dead?_

Everything was dark. There was nothing Alex could see. She couldn't feel herself. She couldn't feel her body. Just then she saw a light shining towards her.

"So warm…" Alex said softly.

She finally felt her own hands, and tried to reach the light source. It seemed to pull away from her. She rose up and tried to catch the light. It was endless. Alex didn't feel tired though. She stopped and stared at the endless path she was taking.

_Are they safe?_

She asked herself. She turned to the light which seemed to come closer to her now.

_You're my father's messenger. You are taking me to him. Away from my family._

Alex turned around against the light, to the dark path.

"Please make her safe…"

Alex heard Marissa's voice from the darkness. She turned around to the light which was coming closer to her now, tempting her with warmth and the feeling of joy and happiness. She turned again to the darkness. As tempting as it may seem, Alex took the path to darkness. She didn't know why. But something told her it was the write road to take. The light now seem to shimmer down. Slowly letting Alex's new world fade into the darkness she had come to embrace.


	18. The Return of Alex Kelly

**Part XVIII: The Return of Alex Kelly**

_I could feel it... _

_Something cold touching my feet, my chest, my whole body… It was feeling weak. It was feeling lifeless. But I'm not dead yet am I?_

_I couldn't open my eyes. _

_But I could hear a voice. A man's voice…_

_Father?_

"You have done well my child. You have proven your worth."

_I hear him. But I can't respond. My lips seemed unmoving. Will he hear me if I reply through my mind?_

"I deeply regret the manner of christening you as Earth's guardian. But it had to be done. Forgive me. If it brought you pain my daughter. But it was the only way."

_Father! I want to see you. Please, let me open my eyes. I BEG YOU!_

"You have made me proud. Go forth and live. Protect the world and the family you love."

_FATHER! HEAR ME! I BEG YOU!_

"I love you my daughter."

_FATHER? FATHER!_

----

Marissa sat worriedly on the couch. There was no news on TV, no rambling sounds on the outside of the safe house Jodie had taken them. It worried her. She wanted to know if Alex was safe. She wanted to know if her lover was still alive.

Anna was sleeping soundly in Julie's arms. Marissa stood up from the couch and went over to Julie and gently caressed her daughter's forehead.

"She's going to be fine honey." Julie tried to reassure her daughter but failed.

Marissa wrapped her arms around herself and stared out the window. There was no thunder and lightning splitting and roaring in the sky. There were also no loud explosions. Marissa started to shake. The silence beckoned fear in her heart.

"I have to find her." She whispered to herself.

She looked out into the steady ocean once more.

"Please be alright." Marissa said then took her coat.

Worriedly, Julie and Summer stared at her.

"Where are you going? It's not safe to go out." Summer fearfully took her best friend's hand stopping her from whatever it was she was planning.

"I have to find her Summer. Waiting isn't helping."

"You dead wouldn't help Alex either." Jodie stood up from her chair.

"What if everything is over? What if she's gone? I need to know!" Marissa fell on the floor and cried uncontrollably.

"We are not gods or people with powers. All we could do is wait…" Summer joined Marissa on the floor and gave her friend a comforting hug.

"Mommy…"

Marissa turned to her daughter who woke up. She stood up, wiping her tears.

"I'm here baby. Mommy's here." Marissa forced out a smile taking her daughter in her arms.

The child sleepily rested her head on Marissa's shoulder and whimpered.

"Mommy… Mommy Alex is coming. She's hungry. I'm hungry too. Can we eat cake?" Anna looked up to a baffled Marissa.

Marissa could only nod. Somehow, she felt better. Maybe Alex was really alright. All she could do was wait and prepare a meal for her daughter. And hopefully, Alex was coming home.

----

Alex opened her eyes slowly. She felt the water against her feet. She lifted herself up and sat on the sand. It was sunset and the entire shore seemed to be calm. She looked around and there were no civilians around. She plopped on the sand again.

"I'm alive."

"Yes you are. And you should be thankful."

"Seth?" Alex mumbled sitting up once more.

"That was scared me Alex. I thought we lost you." The curly head boy sat beside her with a smile on his face.

"You got through Alex Kelly. You're now earth's guardian."

"I just want to be normal… I don't want this…" Alex furrowed her brows gazing of to the sunset.

"But it is who you are Alex. You can't change that. Would you rather have Ryan be earth's guardian?"

"No. Damn it no…"Alex mumbled lying on to the sand once more.

"Is he still alive?" Alex asked staring on to the burning sky.

"Yes. No worries Alex Kelly. They're all safe. And will be always safe as long as you're around."

"Does he love me Seth?" Alex asked her eyes seemingly staring of to space.

"Of course he does."

"But why? Why did he allow me to stain my hands, to put my family in danger?"

"They were your choices Miss Kelly, not your father's. Yes he did put the walls in your way, but how you got pass them is entirely out of your human instinct."

"Which means…?"

"You turning bad or you becoming good is all up to your heart. Not your father."

There was silence. Although it pained her that her decisions made her who she was, Alex Kelly, knew it wasn't the real her. She was clouded with hate, loneliness and anger over the lost of her lover, Marissa. She knew she had changed before consuming herself with her own fear. She was somewhat reborn now, ready to face life - as Earth's guardian, Marissa's spouse, Anna and their baby's other parent.

Suddenly she felt cold noses rubbing in her arm.

Geki and Freki.

"You came to take me home boys?" Alex gave the wolves a smile and rubbed their heads.

The wolves replied with a soft whimper and slowly took steps towards the road.

"Let's go Sensei. Let's go home."

----

The rest are already sleeping in the rooms of the apartment Jodie had rented. But Marissa lay on the couch, still wide awake. She was still worried about Alex. And there was still no news on how the half-god was. She stood up and stared of to the window where the moon was glowing like a pearl.

"Alex… Where are you…?"

Soon enough she heard steps. A number she took note. Marissa's heart began to speed up. It was either Ryan or Alex. She hoped the latter. She gulped an imaginary lump on her throat and waited for the person, or persons to knock.

And after a while, which seemed endless to Marissa, the footsteps stopped, and there was a soft knock on the door.

Logically if it was Ryan, the door would be flying across the room by now. This was Alex.

"It has to be…" Marissa whispered to herself, slowly taking steps towards the door.

She gently opened the knob and opened the door.

"I told you I'd find you…" Alex stood there, wounded and bruised but with a smile on her face.

Marissa couldn't help but jump in her lover's arms.


	19. Almost at the End

**Part XIX: Almost at the End**

The warmth of the sun that rose the next morning was more than pleasant for Marissa. She could breathe now, not worrying about her loved ones' safety. She could turn not thinking if by the next hour, Alex would be at the brink of fighting. She stood silently by the window staring at the ocean which was certainly calm.

She would have said finally. But couldn't. Ryan was still alive. Even if they were safe as of the moment, time could only tell when Ryan would strike again.

Turning around, Marissa let out a smile.

She found her lover sleeping like a baby, her arms draped around their daughter's waist.

Marissa took quiet steps towards the bed and gently sat beside Alex. She stroke the brunette's hairs gently, careful not to wake her up. She stared at her daughter, smiling once more. Laying herself gently beside Alex, Marissa enjoyed her scent, her hair's softness and the skin by her neck.

Alex unconsciously took her hand and wrapped it around her and their daughter, making Marissa smile. They spent the rest of the morning lying peacefully in bed. They stayed there with silent happiness, content, and love.

----

He could feel his wounds still stinging his skin. He could barely remember how he ended up an isolated area of a forsaken beach. He felt a lot less powerful than he used to. As he opened his eyes, the sun's rays were hurting him. He should move. He wasn't done yet.

Standing up, he could feel his legs almost give up on him. He tried his hardest to keep his balance. His eyes gazed the lengths of the ocean. He tried again, letting his hands out, somewhat forcing the divine power that was bestowed upon him but was left disappointed.

He was powerless.

He was weak.

He forced his weary legs to move towards the wreckage of Alex Kelly's magnificent mansion. A glint of mirrored sunlight peaked by the side of his eyes earning his attention. Turning he found a nifty hand gun. He picked it up and checked.

It was loaded.

An evil grin formed on his lips.

He could never kill Alex Kelly now.

But he could hurt her where it hurts the most.

----

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Alex asked Anna while they sat comfortably on the sand.

The two were fond of the beach. It was like one of the traits the child inherited from her parent.

"I want to be like you. Fly!" The little girl squealed in delight and tried to imitate a plane as she ran towards the water.

Turning around, before she reached the water, Anna screamed out to the top of her lungs.

"I love you mommy!"

With a smile and a giggle, Anna mingled with the ocean.

Alex watched as Anna playfully kicked the water by the shore. Their safe house seemed isolated but it was still very close to the ocean. Jodie and Summer were out checking if everything around Orange County was back to normal. Julie and Marissa were inside the house, probably preparing dinner.

The sunset glared a bloody red color, surprising Alex. Anna, on her behalf was amazed at the sight of the burning sky. Instinctively, Alex stood from where she was and walked towards her daughter. The sky seemed to be bursting in anger. This wasn't going to be good. There was something very wrong.

Suddenly, Alex heard a gunshot from a short distance. And like a slow motion movie, Alex saw the bullet aim straight to her daughter's chest. Wide-eyed, Alex tried to run as fast as she could.

Painfully yelling her daughter's name, Alex Kelly saw her daughter slowly being pierced by a bullet straight into her heart.

She screamed.

She yelled.

But all Alex could hear was silence.

Her daughter's body fell limp on the sand. Alex dropped to her knees and took the child in her arms.

Anna was barely breathing.

"Come on honey. Don't give up on me…" Alex whispered kissing her daughter's forehead.

She frantically placed her hand over her daughter's wound but it would not heal. It would not stop bleeding.

"Mommy…" Anna struggled to say.

Marissa came rushing from the house and was horrified to see her daughter's blood stained dress. Julie called 911 thinking it would save the child. But Alex knew better.

The half-god closed her eyes. No tear was shed though she could hear Marissa crying out their daughter's name. She could feel Anna's breathing gradually diminish. In pain, she buried her head on her daughter's chest and felt the child's heart slowly give up.

"Take me Alex Kelly. I don't give a damn anymore." Ryan hollered towards them in open arms.

Bloodshot eyes looked up to him. The shade of blue was gone. He knew his mission was done. He had forced Alex Kelly to the edge. And hell was about to break lose.

Thunder roared and the wind picked up. Alex lifted herself from the sand and was now airborne. Marissa wept as she held Anna's lifeless body in her arms. She looked up to her wife and saw the anger and hatred.

"No…" She whispered.

"I'm not going to let you Alex." Marissa grabbed one of Alex's feet and tugged it to the ground.

"He needs to die!" Alex spoke, clenching her fist to prepare for the largest fireball she could come up with.

She was going to burn Ryan. She was going to burn him like hell would.

"NO!" Marissa screamed hugging her wife's legs.

"I'm not going to lose you too!" Marissa added.

"He killed our daughter!" Alex replied angrily.

She opened her palms and fireballs start to form.

"DON'T YOU SEE? THIS ISN'T YOU! THE ONE I LOVED DOESN'T TAKE LIVES!" Marissa screamed.

"This is who I am now." Alex said sadly as she stared Ryan who was still grinning at them.

"NO! STOP IT DAMN IT! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER BABY TOO?" Marissa screamed once more and stood in front of her wife.

"If you do this, it would end everything. It would end all your dreams. All the people alive who you care about… You still do care about us. Don't you?" Marissa asked looking straight into her wife's eyes.

Alex's gaze softened and she closed her eyes. She took Marissa into her arms and they both cried.

"Awww shucks…" Ryan sarcastically retorted as he bent down to pick up the very hand gun that killed Alex and Marissa's daughter.

He aimed straight at Marissa and smirked.

"I hate happy endings."

Then, he pulled the trigger.


	20. To Our New Beginning

**Part XX: To Our New Beginning**

The wind blew lightly giving soft pecks on Alex's cheeks. Two years have already passed yet the pain was still there. She feared it might remain. Alex knew there was nothing left to do but move on. She may have special gifts but she was still human. Mending her heart was taking so much time. A tear made its way on her cheek as her stare glued onto the gravestone right in front of her.

ANNA MARIE KELLY

A loving daughter

A loving sister

Cherished by all

The child could not make it two years ago. Falling limp in her mother's arms, blue eyes sparkled before life was drained from her. The impact of the bullet killed her in a matter of minutes. Alex Kelly maybe a half-god, but raising the dead wasn't the nature of our world: A world which she was a part of.

"Alex it's time." Summer whispered as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Alex ran her fingers on the letters of her daughter's name. A smile crept on her lips knowing the little blonde was somewhere safe, somewhere she was happy. Alex whispered a faint goodbye before turning around to follow Summer to their vehicle.

Half way towards the vehicle, Alex noticed what the other woman was holding.

"You don't go way without it huh?" She asked halting Summer in her tracks.

"Why should I? It's my lucky bag." Summer grinned before walking once more.

Ah yes, a simple, black, leather bag. There a pretty good reason why Summer wouldn't trade it for the world. Alex smiled as she watched Summer get inside the limousine.

_She does have good enough reason, you know. The bag saved me from utter misery._

_I could still hear Ryan talking, saying "I hate happy endings." _

_My tears were blinding me, but I'm sure Marissa was his target. He aimed onto her back and I stood there frozen, Marissa was oblivious to the fact that she was going to be as good as dead once he pulls the trigger. Like a slow motion movie, I watched that man smirk and pull the trigger. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I wanted to turn and catch the bullet for myself but I could not. I could hear Marissa's voice but could not make out the words. I feared the touch, the hold my wife gave me. I feared they were the last._

_I hear a bang. To my surprise, the bullet didn't hit Marissa, instead the sand right next to us. I blinked away the tears in my eyes and grew wide-eyed._

_Summer Roberts came out of nowhere, hitting Ryan Atwood with her Prada bag. The action steered away the bullet from its trajectory, saving Marissa Cooper._

_That day on, I never looked at leather bags the same way again._

_Or even Summer Roberts._

"You don't have to rub it in Sum." Alex replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot you weren't a big fan of leather."

"Stop bickering…" A voice pleaded as Alex got into the vehicle.

Silently Alex and Summer made faces trying to annoy each other a little bit more, just then a cry stopped them hushing the little brunette held in Julie's arms.

"I think she's hungry." Julie observed.

The baby was wailing and they could hardly stand it. The little one was a bit loud when you're inside a closed limousine.

"Where's my baby…? Are you hungry?" Marissa cooed as she carefully took hold of her child.

Alex handed her a bottle of milk and let her feed the baby. The little brunette hungrily sucked on the bottle enjoying her parents' attention.

"Isn't she a sucker?" Jodie exclaimed earning a glare from the baby's parents.

"What?" Jodie asked shrugging.

"It's a BABY. Don't try to put the baby into your words. And try not to use those words in front of the baby. It's…" Summer couldn't finish her sentence.

She shivered and then slapped Jodie on the side of her head.

"Ouch!"

"No violence in front of the baby." Alex warned.

"I think my grand daughter needs a day off from you hooligans. You girls are acting like teenagers." Julie sighed, handing Marissa a towel.

The baby giggled as if understanding what the great Julie Cooper meant.

----

Seth stood beside the half-god as they both stared at the sunset. Alex went for a walk along the beach, trying to clear her head. The blonde turned brunette has a new life ahead of them. Things weren't going to be easy.

"I'm not normal." Alex mumbled earning her guardian's attention.

"Of course you're not. You're Alex Kelly."

"Always wasn't normal…"

"You weren't normal because you're special. You can change the world with once whisk of your hand my friend. There's no better power than that. But you know, with great power comes great responsibility." Seth droned making Alex think he was all wise.

"That was a Spiderman rip-off. Stan Lee should sue you for that." Alex chuckled.

"Let's just say even comic books have lessons for life in them."

"True."

"What now, Alex? Are you going to dominate the entire world? Conquer all continents?"

"No."

"What then, Alex Kelly? What lies for the daughter of Odin?"

"Uncertainty..." Alex replied.

It was the truth. She didn't know what was ahead.

"But I know one thing." Alex added making Seth face her.

"I have a family. Friends, I can really count on. And a future to look forward to..."

-FIN-


End file.
